Soulmate Tales
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Sam and Dean have been reborn as Soulmates many times. These are chronicles of those past lives together, not as brothers but as true loves they really were. Not Winces, unrelated, schmoop, and varied plots, each story could stand alone on its own.
1. Can You See Past My Scars?

**Plot:** Sam is a hermaphrodite. She used to be a Hunter but retired after almost dying in a hunt. Now, here in the future, there are Mate Pools. People who are seeking mates but can't do it alone so the government stepped in to help them. Sam looks horribly scarred but is terribly lonely so she signs up for the Pool, praying she finds someone. She has final approval of the match so she feels okay with doing it.

Dean is a Hunter, a universal police force that patrols the planet now, cops with all authority unto themselves. He is scarred too and works too much, he knows this. He is lonely, too. So he checks out the Mating Pool, maybe he'll find someone who peeks his interest.

Then he looks at and meets the candidates that fit his requirements: sturdy, smart, don't mind disfiguring scars, good sense of humor, can talk to him, smiles a lot, sexy eyes would be nice, and he don't mind if they are both sexes, he is bi after all. He preferred ones that didn't mind the Hunter work regiment.

The results are small.

Two people:

One is fairly pretty, outgoing, nice eyes, short and attractive but cringes a little at his scars.

The other is scarred like him while still being beautiful, sexy hazel eyes, tall and lean body with nice breasts and hips. She is a little shyer but not because the scars. She keeps blushing every time she looks at him or in his eyes. She smiles gently and has an awkward grace. She has a soft husky voice, and a nice smile. She is a former Hunter herself and has long been in the Pool, all have not bothered to look at her at all, but Dean does. She is a hermaphrodite and he don't mind this, the others had minded.

The first thing she did when introduced was kiss him and let him hug her, touching and the long scars on his cheek, and kiss them, touching them tenderly. He was touched by the gesture.

It goes from there.

**Characters:**

Manager of the Pool: Bobby Singer.

Caretaker of the Mates: Ellen and Jo Harvelle

Samantha Parish, Hunter, former.

Dean Winchester, Hunter, current.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sammi, I think we got you one." Bobby said, and saw the woman smile.

"You sure, the others just…well, pity hurt and disgust was worse." Sammi said miserably, even the other Mates said she would never find someone. Too disfigured, not outgoing enough.

"I'm pretty sure, he's scarred like you, lonely, former Hunter himself, doesn't mind the Hermaphrodite thing. You do know you're not the only with that condition right? Jo has it, too." Bobby pointed out, "She got married last month, so buck up, maybe this guy will be different."

"I don't know. Have you seen me? They're all so pretty next to me." Sammi said and drooped. It made Bobby's heart hurt.

"You're more beautiful than all of them, even scarred. They're just jealous of that. Trust me, the right guy will come along and will see that, too." Bobby pleaded, this guy seemed perfect for his favorite girl here. He wanted him for her. He was sure they would hit it off! Stupid stuckup witches, making her feel this way! "Do it for me? For Ellen?" He knew this would work, Sammi had gotten close to them over the years. They loved her like family and she felt the same.

"Okay, I'll try, for you guys. You _sure_ he's nice?" Sammi was scared. The last one had taken one look and had her escorted from the room immediately. That had _really_ hurt.

"We're sure. We'll even stay in the room with you if you want, for moral support." Ellen said sitting by her, taking her hand. "From one girl to another, he's one _hot _man! I'm the one that interviewed the guy, you know."

"_Really?_ Guess I could try, if you'd stay with me, in the back of the room?" She knew they were forbidden from interfering with a Match Meeting but no one said they couldn't sit in the back and watch, _right?_

"We could do that." Bobby said and Sammi nodded, smiling now. Such a sexy smile. If the idiots had taken the time to try to make her smile, they would have seen it, too.

"When is the meeting?" Sammi said as she started to feel a little excited now knowing they wouldn't have encouraged her to meet him if they weren't sure he was a match for her; so she felt better about it now.

She read the file in her room as she dressed and was impressed. Hunter for twenty years, long time for a Hunter, must be a good one. Scarred in a Hunt in another country. Vampires and Werewolves did it, nasty combination; she'd been there herself. Werewolf Pack did her scars.

Muscled, fairly tall, green eyes, and he had a nice smile too. He was smart, well-read, liked music, and had never been married. Had a busy Hunter's schedule, Sammi knew how that was; she could live with that.

About her age, too.

So far so good, he did seem her type. Hmm, who else would be there? Susan. Susan Plowman. _Damn!_ Sammi chewed her lips nervously now. Susan was pretty and had a thing for Hunters, liked the whole bad boy thing. Only reason she hadn't found a mate yet was because she kept turning them down. Sammi hoped this guy wouldn't go for her, she'd like a shot at him; even if it was a slim one.

She put on her nicest dress, one the showed off her cleavage, hung softly off her curves, and showed off her back best. Then fixed her hair but decided to leave it down in waves, flowing down her toned back. She knew she had a nice body, almost too masculine but also very feminine. It didn't help that she was really well endowed in the other department either. Men ran screaming when they found that out. No man wants anyone more well-endowed than them, especially their wives!

She took a breath and put on a little makeup, some lip gloss with a slight tint. She did a final spin and was satisfied, then put on her low heels that showed off her toned but shapely legs and toned stomach.

She picked up the file and squared her shoulders then headed the meeting room.

Where the Hunter waited.

She wondered if she should have worn something more…attractive.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Ellen met her at the door and hugged her. "You look great. You'll do fine. Just be yourself, Sammi. You'll wow him."

"I'll be fine. I can _do_ this." Sammi did a pep talk to herself now and approached the Meeting Place, and sat down, fingering the hem of her sleeve nervously again. "Hi, _Susan._"

"Hi, loser." Susan flipped her hair, "Think I'm ready to say yes. Another Hunter, I hear." Every Hunter or red-blooded male that had ever met Susan wanted her, why should this guy be any different?

"Maybe _not_." She turned to look at Bobby and Ellen and they gave her a smile and a thumbs up. She felt better seeing this and smiled a little, "He might like me, too. You're not the only girl in the room, although I'm fairly sure you _think_ so." Sammi said smugly, it felt good to stand up for herself for once and to see Susan's face blanche so red was hilarious, it made her smile even wider.

Right then, the Hunter came in and two things happened. One, her eyes met his and she forgot to breathe. And two, he smiled and his green eyes sparkled like green stars.

Sammi blushed and tried to stop but couldn't. She was standing and couldn't remember doing it on purpose. She was hugging him and hadn't meant to. She sure hadn't meant to touch his scars on his face and kiss them either, but she _did!_ She abruptly jumped back and noticed the prominent hard on she now had and practically ran from the room, or would have if he hadn't grabbed her hand and made her stay where she was. His eyes caught hers again and she smiled despite herself.

"Sorry about the…well, the kiss and the erection thing. I get a little over excited sometimes. I haven't met anyone in a while. Well, they've met _me,_ they just didn't…well, kicking me out of the room isn't an unknown reaction really. Please don't kick me out, too?" Sammi said blushing, thinking of anything, anything but how attractive this man really was. "You're so _attractive._" Damn, someone lock that door between her mouth and her brain, please! "Sorry, shouldn't have said that. I really need to work on that door between my mouth and my brain now."

"I'd have to unlock it again. I like this whole say what you think thing. What else do you think?" Dean asked and pulled her to sit close to him, totally ignoring Susan in the process. Bobby and Ellen smirked as the other girl left in a huff, slamming the door behind her. "What's your name?" He needed to know her name, she was so beautiful! The eyes and smile were so sexy too.

"Sammi. Samantha Parish." She said blushing again. Damn she wished she could _stop_ doing that! "Can't seem to stop blushing, damn it!" Damn door in her brain was totally _off_ its hinges now, what _good_ was a door if one look at a man knocked it off its hinges? She could love this man someday. "Could see myself loving you someday." _Damn_ it! She was going to _shut_ up now. "Gonna shut up now." She looked down blushing again, eyes wet with tears, just knowing he was going to leave now. "Gonna leave now, _aren't_ you?" _Damn it!_

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. And as far as that door between the mouth and the brain not working, I'd keep it off its hinges if I had any say in it." Dean said, his chest ached and he felt funny. He couldn't look away from her eyes and stop wanting to kiss those lips. Her voice sounded so…husky and soft. He could listen to it for hours. "Want to kiss you, such pretty lips and eyes." _Damn_ it, now_ his_ door was broken! She was having a bad effect on him. Not that he was complaining. "Think my doors broke now, too."

"I like your door being broke, too." Sammi said shyly, "A kiss might be nice, too." Dean grinned widely and leaned in, placing a light kiss on her cheek. Still afraid to kiss her. He touched her scars and kissed them like she had kissed his.

"You're so beautiful, Sammi." Dean admitted, pulling her close.

"You do know I'm a hermaphrodite, right? I got all the parts." Sammi said looking sad now, "Suppose you want to see the proof. Then you can leave like the others." She went lift her skirt and cried a little, "Everyone else does. And I really loved…I mean liked…you, too." She had her dress edge almost up when he smiled gently and teased.

"I saw the erection earlier, no need to show me anything really." Dean said wiping her tears away, "Not leaving you, not over that. Besides, I like it. You are huge, Sammi!" He _really_ had liked the view earlier and she had a really _nice_ body, too. The scars just made it better, as a matter of fact. "I love …I mean like…you, too." Damn door, he really needed to fix that, probably right after she fixed hers, which he would be sure to break again as soon as she did.

"So, I read you used to be a Hunter, Sammi. Tell me about it. If you don't mind that is." Dean blushed, he _never_ blushed. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation really. He felt so warm inside, like she and he were tying themselves together here somehow.

So Sammi told her story and cried a little. Then Dean told his and he cried a little, too. They talked for hours, as was the usual when a good match was found in both Bobby and Ellen's experience. They left them alone now and walked out smiling smugly. They knew they would be perfect for each other; they had seen it as soon as they had met the guy.

Xxxxxxxxx

"So, we've talked, and we've cried." Sammi smiled and chuckled, "Maybe we should try a date now." She looked at Dean and blushed again. "If you don't mind. I'd like a date with the most handsome man I've ever met." _Okay, the door was entirely gone now, great!_

Dean blushed now, too. "Damn you, Sammi, making me blush again."

"I know, you're cute when you blush." Sammi shrugged and leaned in, lips over his, fighting the urge to kiss him. The rules said the Seeker chose the time to touch not the Mate. "Kiss me? I want to but the rules say I can't." Sammi went to stand and change seats. "Sorry, too forward, I know."

Dean held her in place and leaned closer, liking her forwardness already. "Never said that. Kiss me, Sammi, break that rule." He chuckled and saw her eyes go blown with emotion, so many emotions in those beautiful eyes. He waited and smiled, touching her face and neck.

"It's my first kiss in years, what if I mess it up?" Sammi asked, her lips touching his now, but not moving. He just sat there and smiled. He really _did_ want her to make the first move on the kiss!

"Can't mess it up." Dean said, running a hand through Sammi's long hair and marveling at how soft it was and how pretty it was. He couldn't stop touching it. "I love your hair, Sammi. Never pull it up again, not even for our wedding." He caught her small gasp and went over what he had just said. _Crap, had he said that out loud?_

"Wedding?" Sammi gulped nervously and Dean froze, thinking about it and finding he liked the idea; he liked it very much.

"Yes, wedding." Dean said smiling and pinning her in his arms now. "I want this match to happen, with you, Sammi." Dean shook his head in wonder and surprise, "Think I love you, Sammi. Have since I laid eyes on you when I entered the room earlier. It felt like we just…connected in that moment. Didn't it feel that way to you?" This whole thing felt weird to him but right at the same time.

"Yeah, I think I did." Sammi admitted. That would explain the hug and the scar kissing behavior and the door in their brains unhinging instantly at the sight of each other, too. "I love you, too, Dean."

"Marry me?" Dean asked, pulling out the Marriage Package, which contained a standard issue engagement ring complete with matching band, part of the Mating Ritual package that the government gave the Seekers when they signed up and paid to use the government setup Mating Pool. It was the Premium ring, Dean hadn't skimped on the expenses here. If he was going to marry, he damn sure was going to do it with style. He broke the seal on the box and pulled out the Quartzite Diamond ring. Diamonds were so rare now, they had begun manufacturing them in facilities and now these were the best diamonds one could find in the world.

"Yes!" Sammi said and let him slip it on her finger, smiling happily. She knew she loved this man, she just _knew_ it!

"Now kiss me, Sammi." Dean urged and she did, letting her mouth sink deeper into his, their tongues and lips mating long before they ever could. Their hearts joining in that kiss and exploding into each other.

Xxxxxxxxx

They were married days later, and Dean finished the Marriage Ritual by putting the other Marriage ring on his bride and she put the Marriage ring of his on him. They had never felt more complete in their entire lives.

Dean had definitely not skimped on the expensive package. They had a suite in the best Hotel and had a serving staff to tend to them on their week long honeymoon.

They made love and Dean happily discovered how well-endowed his wife was and she him. Then they repeated the process for most of the week, barely leaving their room to eat. They went to live on his ranch in Old Texas, an outskirt of New Texas, where life was less modern and more rustic. There were real horses, and cattle, and farm life there. There were green fields and tall trees. There were old style homes, not the metal and glass buildings like in the cities. Cars ran on petrol, not on natural gas and air.

It was the most beautiful land Sammi had ever seen. She could see living here forever. With Dean.

They had two kids, a girl and a boy. They named them Ellen and Bobby, It was actually Samantha Ellen Winchester and Dean Robert Winchester but they called them Ellen and Bobby as nicknames, which stuck. The real Ellen and Bobby eventually retired from the Mating Pool, moving to the ranch with the family. Bobby married Ellen and took over as foreman of the ranch.

Both kids became Hunters, too. Dean retired several years later and they became full time ranchers until they passed at the ages of 94 and 98. The ranch went to their children who took over the business.

Their souls were joined upon their deaths and they flew to Heaven immediately, to wait to be reborn again.

xxxxxxxxxx


	2. Spoils of War

Plot: It's in Ancient Rome, and Samuel Coltus is the General of the Emperor's troops and his brother is the Emperor of Rome itself.

They conquer the Kingdom of Pyleen and inadvertently destroy its temple and take its Vestal Virgins as their spoils of war. Samuel finds himself in a unique position, upon entering the temple, a blond Virgin confronts him with a sword and knows just how to use it, too. He falls in love when she nearly beats him in battle and takes her as his own, sort of.

His brother Darius, also known as Bobby, is the Emperor and visits the camp. Unbeknownst to either of the men, the two princesses of Pyleen are also Vestal Virgins and one is tied to Sam's bed.

Deanael is tied to a bed and upset, understandably so. However, her captor is not behaving like one. He is hesitant to claim her and is being very considerate of her needs. She is very confused.

Ellen is her sister Princess and she has been abused but when she meets Darius, she finds herself lost in his eyes and he in hers.

It goes from there.

**Characters: **

Darius Robert, the third, Emperor of Rome

Samuel Coltus, Darius's Brother, General of Rome's Armies.

Deanael, Princess of Pyleen, future Queen who reliquinshes claim on throne to become Vestal Virgin

Ellen, Also Princess of Pyleen, second in line for the throne, Vestal Virgin like her sister

Desius, soldier under Samuel who abuses Ellen

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Roman Soldier eyed his prisoner, a Vestal Virgin of all things. He had raided the temple and had been met by a beautiful woman wielding a sword like only a soldier could. He had easily overpowered her but had got a cut on his arm for his trouble. It stung but he had wiped it off and wrapped it in a strip of red cloth from his waist cloth. It would heal.

The Soldier was watching the woman now, her eyes flicking around, seeking exit. His tent was not unpleasant to be in. It was roomy and had some luxuries. It was brightly lit and the cloth in it was silk. The bed was fluffy, made of goose down, a gift from his emperor. He was a general, after all, and commanded the personal troops of the Emperor himself.

However, he had tied the beautiful woman to his bed to keep her from escaping, since she had a talent for it. She'd done it twice now and he still couldn't bring himself to punish her _too_ much for it. He wanted to keep that spirit…and make her love him, too. Yes, Samuel Coltus, thought to himself, he had fallen for this woman as soon as she had almost bested him in battle, he willingly admitted this. They would make fine strong children, boys, he could already tell. He smiled, maybe a girl, as long as she was as strong and spirited, and beautiful as the woman before him.

"You hungry?" He asked and she glared. He sighed. She was a _strong_ one, not wanting to break this spirit, he tried another tack. He put a plate of the finest sweets and fruit together and sat it by her. She ignored it and him, _mostly_. Now her eyes flicked from the plate to the exits, discreetly seeking relief from hunger and also escape once more. He smiled and left, peeking through the slit in the tent now, seeing what she would do. She _still_ hadn't touched it.

"Your lordship, you have been requested to join our Emperor in his lodgings. He wishes to speak to you." A soldier said and Samuel nodded, reluctantly leaving the woman, worried and wanting her to eat.

"Watch her and do _not_ touch her, even in punishment. If she escapes, _come get me_. If you harm her or touch her in any way, I will _kill_ you for each one." Samuel warned the man and the man gulped nervously.

"But if she tried to escape, I have to…" The man began but was silenced by the cold look in his General's eyes.

"You have to come get _me_." Samuel finished the sentence for him.

"I come get you, yes, your lordship." The man hastily nodded and the tall man left to meet his Emperor as ordered.

The woman listened to what they were saying and looked confused, why wouldn't he let them punish her? Surely escape merited that. Why was he trying so to be _nice_ to her? It wasn't sex, the others had already been taken by the other soldiers and claimed, so why hadn't he? She _was_ the most beautiful of all the virgins, she knew this. Maybe he was playing with her? He didn't seem the type. He reminded her of her father, the king. Quiet and brooding, sensitive and sweet even. Well-endowed, handsome, well-spoken, seemed caring. Not into men, or so she hadn't seen so far. Was it _her?_ Was she _not_ what he wanted? If she wasn't what he wanted, why _was_ he being so lenient with her?

Sure being tied to his bed wasn't _that_ lenient but she knew it was worse for the others. She had heard their cries and screams nearby when the others had violated them, so what made this one different? He seemed…_different_ than the others.

She eyed the food and felt the hunger again. She looked around and saw no one watching, then used her free hand, the one he had just freed, to pull it closer. Sure, she could have tried to escape _again_, but what was the point? They'd just catch her _again._ So she ate the fruit and found it good.

Maybe if she agreed to behave, he would untie her soon. The rope was chafing her skin, silk or not. She could try to escape later; now was not the time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Samuel entered the spacious tent and bowed, a soft chuckle met his ears.

"Welcome brother, I am glad to see you're well." Darius said and touched his brother's cheek. "You look happy."

"I am." Samuel said smiling softly, "I have found a woman."

"Yes, the Vestal Virgins. You have taken one for yourself. I have heard." Darius said smiling, "I hear she is very _beautiful._" And she had cut his brother in battle, drawn first blood. No small feat where his brother was concerned. "Why have you not punished her for her escaping before?"

"She only tried to escape because…well, I tried to kiss her and she thought I was going to claim her." Samuel said blushing, "I couldn't help myself, her lips were _there_ and I had to try."

"It's your right to kiss her, claim her. The others have." Darius said confused, Samuel had always been the odd one in the family, choosing military service over the throne, stepping down so Darius could take his place as Emperor instead.

"They do not love them. I do love _her_." Samuel admitted, "I wish her to love me, too." He looked up at his brother's shocked face. He chuckled. "_Surprised?_ I was, _too_."

"So you are wooing her?" Darius asked and Samuel nodded, sighing.

"She has spirit. I like it. I am trying to keep it intact and not break it as the others have with her sister virgins." Samuel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "They are going to sell them as slaves in the next town. I wish to buy them and save them from that fate. I have the gold for it."

"Why? They are just women now, of no consequence. Fit to be slaves now that they are broken in properly." Darius asked but looked upset at his brother's sad look.

"They are not slaves! They are blessed women. They will be rejected by their own people now, by ours even, seen as lowly and without value anymore. They are _more_ than that! I will make them workers in my household, protected and cared for." Samuel objected vehemently and his brother nodded in resignation. Samuel was firm on this and he knew that look. He had worn it when he had demanded they give Darius the throne and let him lead the armies. That look brooked no argument.

"I will allow this." Darius decided. "When do you wish to buy them?"

"Right now, to spare them more abuse. Give them their own tent and keep them safe. No abuse or punishments for escaping, just bring them back as gently as they can when they try. They will need tending. I fear the men were very cruel in their attentions this day." Samuel said sadly and Darius nodded, he had heard their cries and screams as well. _No_ woman should have to make those screams.

"It will be done. I will place my royal protection on them. May I look them over to see if I may love one, too?" They were beautiful and abused, not worthy of slavery. Besides Greek women were different, more spirited; he might like one of his own.

"If you choose one, please do _not_ force her as the others did, _please_, brother? I know it is our way but they have suffered _so_, and we are good men, you and I, we do not do _those_ things. It is not in us!" Samuel pleaded with his hazel eyes and Darius sighed, nodding again. His brother was right, what those others had done was wrong, it felt wrong. He would care for one, if he found one he liked,.Not force himself on her or abuse her as the bastards had done. They were holy virgins and they had deserved _better_. The gods would be angry at them for this violation of their blessed women.

"We need to make our apology sacrifices to the gods as well, brother, so they will not be angry with us and will spare us for the violations we have done this campaign." Samuel said, "I have already dispatched the priests to make the appropriate offerings. Maybe the women, they are the goddess's after all could be of help there? It may appease them."

"That is a good idea. Call the men and get the women. I will pay them for the women now and allow them to assist in the offerings to our gods now." Darius said firmly to his personal soldiers and they rushed to obey him. "I would like to meet your virgin, brother. If it is allowed. I will not take her from you. I just wish to see who is good enough to win your heart so easily."

"Eventually, brother, she is still afraid and I do not wish to make it worse." Samuel pleaded, "Please, give it time? I want her to _want_ to be mine, not force her to."

Darius smiled and motioned for Samuel to approach. Samuel hugged his brother and kissed his ring in respect. This touched his brother's heart. Samuel was beloved by all, gentle in nature but fierce in battle. The better man of the two of them, Darius knew this and had always known it. He admired his brother, loved him with a fierce affection approaching blasphemy even. His brother was the best man in the kingdom of Rome and he would abide his brother's wishes; he always had all their lives. "Okay, just let me meet her _eventually_, eh, Samuel?"

"Yes, Dare, I will." He used their childhood names and was rewarded with a large fond smile from his younger brother.

"You would have been a _good_ Emperor, Sam." Darius said using his childhood name as well, "They would have _loved_ you; all of Rome would have."

"But _you_ wouldn't have. You wanted to be Emperor and I never had to ambition to want it. So it made sense for you to have it. I would rather have a brother that _loved_ me, than one that _hated_ me for taking what he wanted from himself." Samuel said hugging his brother once more kissing his cheek gently, eyes soft with love for Darius. "It wasn't a hard choice really. I chose you to have your heart's desire. I would do it again. I love you, Darius."

It wasn't manly to say this but Samuel spoke his mind and this was what was there between them. His _brother_ he loved and a _throne_ he hadn't wanted. He had chosen his brother. Samuel knew of no other way to be.

"Love you, too, brother, Sam." Darius gave a small embarrassed but happy smile now, waving a hand at his brother. "Go woo your virgin. I hear your other women approaching. The men do not sound happy about losing their prizes, brother." Indeed they sounded angry and the women sobbed. It broke Samuel's heart to hear such sounds from women. Women should not cry! They should smile and they should move; be free to be happy, but never to cry so brokenly or fearfully. "If they argue your ruling, I will happily kill them for you, brother." Samuel said coldly as more cries filled the air, as the men struck the women. The blows could be heard through the entrance of the tent.

"I will allow that if it needs to happen. I will have my servants tend to them, do not worry. They will be fine." Darius reassured his angry and worried brother now, who left hesitantly, and he knew why.

Samuel exited the tent and ran into a man right as he went to strike the dark haired woman he had held by a rope. Samuel easily reached over and broke his hand before it even _got_ to her. "You will _not_ harm a woman in my presence, Desius. You _hear_ me?" His hard eyes met the man's angry ones, and the man flinched first.

"Yes, my lordship." Desius said gulping but glaring.

"What is your name, my lady?" Samuel asked the dark haired beauty, "Ellen." Was her soft response.

"Come to my tent, after meeting the Emperor and tend to my lady, okay? You will be her personal servant, is that okay? I will make sure no more harm befalls you, on my word." Samuel asked, not ordered. He wanted her trust, not her blind fear driven obedience. Deanael would appreciate the help. It may help set her mind at ease that he wasn't like the others, too. He wanted that more than anything. "Will you come?"

"If you so order it." The woman said eyes confused. Why was he being so _nice,_ giving her a choice here?

"No orders. I want you to want to do it. I don't force women to do anything. Will you_ assist_ her? Provide for her _needs_ for me?" Samuel asked and smiled as she relaxed now and smiled; such a pretty smile too.

"I will do it, my lordship." She said softly and blushed as she turned to see another pair of hazel eyes looking at her in awe and wonder, from the entrance of the tent. The man wore fine robes and was clearly very handsome. He looked so like Samuel they could have been _twins_. "Who is _he?_" She had to ask. "If it pleases you, my lord, who is _that_ man?"

"That is my brother, Emperor Darius the third, Emperor of all Rome. Do you like him?" Samuel asked and she blushed, nodding, broken and battered, she nodded, eyes on the Emperor still. Samuel smiled and pulled the rope from the boneless soldier's hand. "I am taking possession of this one myself early, Desius, the rest I will claim later. I have bought them and own them now. I heard you and the others and what you did to them, and I must warn you, if you approach them again, any of you, I will end your very _sorry_ lives at the tip of my sword, do you _understand?_ _All of you?"_

He eyed them coldly and let the woman come to his side, holding her to him protectively. Desius blanched at her behavior and reached to strike her one last time. Samuel drove his sword into the man's chest and _smiled_. "The same will happen to you if you dare touch them again. Let this be your _last_ warning, I will make _no_ other."

Samuel walked the woman toward his brother, who clearly looked stunned and lovestruck at the sight of her now.

"I am Ellen." She said smiling shyly and blushing, "May I ask yours?" She bowed to the man but he pulled her up and untied her gently now, massaging the red skin rubbed raw from the ropes, kissing it.

"Darius. Call me Darius, lovely one." Darius's eyes searched her face and smiled, a happy smile. "Take the others to the servant's tent, have them tended to them, do _not_ let the others near them. Kill them if they _so_ much as _try_." Darius's eyes never left the woman's face. "It's actually Darius Robert. Some call me Bobby. You may in private if you prefer." He leaned in and kissed her, "I will not force you, but I would like there to be a 'private' for us eventually." He blushed now, too. "I will love you, Ellen."

"I'd like a 'private' with you, too, someday…Bobby." She smiled and teased, making Darius's eyes light up with desire and laughter as well. "For now, may I get something to eat? I am hungry and they have done nothing but…rape us…all night now." She began to cry and Darius pulled her into the tent, holding her as she cried, soothing her pain, and throwing Samuel a nod, an _angry_ nod.

Samuel ordered their deaths right _then_. Soon they all were bodies burning a pyre nearby and he smiled evilly at the site. They had _earned_ their deaths, every _last_ one of them!

He returned to his tent and sat by the woman, who no longer seemed afraid and told her what he had done and of Ellen coming to tend to her needs. He sighed and leaned in, barely placing a kiss on those petal like lips. Her green eyes wide in surprise at the gesture. "I love you, Deanael. I wish to _woo_ you,_not_ harm you. Will you allow me _try_? If you decide not be with me, I will release you later, as I intend to release them later should they desire me to. May I try to make you see me as a suitable husband for you? I will not force or claim you, unless you wish it, _promise!_ Please let me try?" He leaned up and untied her, kissing the faint pink marks there. "I had to bind you. I was afraid they would hurt you if you tried to escape again. They are known for doing that." He looked sad and ashamed now. They were Romans, they _should_ be better men than that. "Sorry I hurt you."

She eyed him in surprise still, but her eyes now slid from the exit to him, torn between choices.

"Would you like to go outside? Look around? You can go see the others if you like. The Emperor has mentioned wanting to meet you anyway." He looked at her and smiled. She felt her breath catch and her heart beat faster now, she had never felt this way. She liked it. She leaned into him now, kissing his cheek lightly, blushing furiously, and took his hand, stroking the long fingers, admiring their strength, wondering how they would feel on her body.

"Touch me. Just a _little_ please? Can I feel how your hands will…I mean _might_ feel on me…_later_ maybe?" Deanael asked and he nodded, letting a hand stroke her arm, up to her face and neck. Unaware he was leaning into her, face so close to hers now. Her breath was gone now, she was unable to breathe at the sight of his eyes and face so close to hers. "So _handsome_, my lord." She said softly, touching him now as well.

Every bone in her body screamed for him to take her, claim her, love her but she didn't say any such thing. She just smiled and nodded, leaning in the rest of the way, kissing him now, mouth seeking a deeper kiss, tongue gently seeking access. Samuel moaned softly, eyes closed, and his arms tightened around her, as he let her in and they got lost in the kiss, bodies rubbing, him laying her below him, removing her clothes hesitantly, her removing his.

He came to his senses as he felt himself enter her, breaking her maidenhood, and as she arched so beautifully beneath him. He went to pull away and she pulled him back, wrapping long legs around his hips, pinning him inside her now. She looked worried.

"Was I…did I…don't _you_…" She looked upset now, neither had meant it go so far, but now that it had, she didn't want him to stop. "_Please, don't stop."_ She pleaded and moved against him. Him moved involuntarily into her again. "Make love to me, please, Sam!" Samuel moaned at her words and marveled at how fast they had gotten here. He did, however, do as she asked and made love to her, claiming her three times in their passion, until they were spent and he held her lovingly to his side, kissing her softly.

"I love you, Deanael." Sam whispered, running gentle fingers through her hair, loving it's soft feeling against his skin, "_Marry_ me."

"You don't have to ask, my lord. You have already claimed me." Deanael looked at him in confusion, turning to face him now. "That is not necessary, I love you, too."

"It is _necessary,_ and it's _Sam_. Just Sam when we're like this. I love you, want you at my side forever. _I'll be damned if I will be like those I just punished and claim you like a common whore!_ I want you to be my _wife,_ my _equal_, not my _slave_ or my _concubine_. I do _not_ seek to treat you like booty won in war! I wish to love you, _cherish_ you, be yours for _all_ time, be the _father_ to our children, _husband_ to the most beautiful woman in the world. Marry me, Deanael? Claiming is not enough, I want your _heart_, your _love._ I didn't plan on this happening, I was going to wait. I did not want you to think me like the others who harmed your sister virgins. Do you think I'm like them, for _this?_" He looked down at her worried. He had wanted to earn her trust and instead had taken her body like a prize or something. He was ashamed of himself.

"No, _never_. You were different from the _start_. You were _brave_ and _noble_, _beautiful_ and _gentle_. My father the king would like you very much." She said smiling and waited for him to absorb her words. She had said it that way on _purpose_. They could join their kingdoms now. It was a good marriage match for all, both kingdoms would prosper from it and she got a _good_ husband, _great_ kisser, and _fantastic_ lover out of the deal. Not bad for a princess who had turned her back on the throne to be a Vest Virgin, _eh?_

"Wait, you're the princess, the princess of Pyleen. But you were in the _temple_, a Vestal Virgin…" Samuel sat up in surprise but managed to pull her up too. Princess confusion or not, he was _not _letting this woman out of his arms right now! She seemed to belong in them.

"I didn't want my father's throne or to marry some prince I never met, so I decided to follow a different calling, worship of the goddess. It seemed the _better_ choice." She leaned in and kissed him now, harder again, desire flaring inside her once more, "Definitely turned out to be anyway."

Samuel was not letting their love making interrupt him again. "Marry me." He repeated as he laid her down kissing up her body, along that sexy neck, and kissing those lips again. He never wanted to stop kissing them but he did, long enough for her to answer his question, "_Marry me?_" He desperately wanted _this,_ just_ this_, with _her,_ forever in his_ heart_, forever in his_ bed_.

_"Yes_, Samuel, I'll marry you. Now get to making love to me already." Deanael said gently and kissed him deeply again, making their desire flare again. Their bodies joined again as if they were meant to, like they were two pieces of a puzzle that only the other could ever fit. They were _perfect_ this way, and they felt their souls merge more with _every_ joining, with every kiss. They loved each other more with every bit of it.

Later he took her around the camp, giving her a cotton gown to wear with a gold belt at its waist. They walked hand in hand through the camp and he showed her the place outside the camp. She gasped in awe at how beautiful it all was. They sat and watched the sunrise, and marveled at how they had never done that before. They talked for hours and then went to meet the Emperor, his brother, as she had learned.

She was welcomed warmly by the barely clad man who now stood near a sleeping Ellen, who smiled in her sleep, naked and happy, silk sheets covering her nudity. The Emperor looked down at her lovingly, kissing her cheek as they left her there to rest. Samuel smiled happily at his brother who grinned back. "I am making her my Empress when we get back." He said matter of factly, "I love her." Samuel looked at Deanael and blushed, as did she.

"I am marrying her, too. She agreed to it last night. We were just preoccupied or I would have come told you myself." Darius's eyes went wide with surprise but he whooped joyfully, giving Samuel a big hug. "That's not all."

"What else is there?" Darius said excitedly, "We are all getting married! What could be better?"

"She is the_ Princess_ of Pyleen. I just found out myself." Samuel said and Darius looked at her in reverence now, the someday queen of the land they had just conquered was standing in front of them the whole time and they hadn't seen her. _Wow!_ He bent and kissed her hand, showing her respect.

"Welcome, your highness! We did not know." Darius looked worried now. He'd hoped to join their kingdom to his and now they'd raped their women, and destroyed their temple! There went that idea out the window. Their princess surely wouldn't allow there to be peace with them now.

"I wish to join our kingdoms, lordship. Mine with yours, a peace between us, with your brother as my King, as my father will be glad to abide by if I ask it." She said, cuddling into Samuel's side, standing on tiptoe to kiss him softly. "My husband is a good and brave man, he will be a good king." Samuel blushed and Darius nodded, smiling as Ellen sat up, looking at him with a smile, patting the bed beside her lovingly. Waving happily at Deanael in the process. "Sister, you okay now?" Deanael went to her and touched her bruises and the marks on her body, crying now. "I assume they are all _dead_, right? The bastards who hurt her? Hurt _them?_" Her eyes were angry and she was shaking. "Father will take care of them if they aren't."

"Wait, she's your _sister,_ your _real_ sister, a _princess_?" Darius said in shock, he hadn't known _that! Crap_, he'd molested a princess, now he might have_ really_ screwed up this time, possibly. "I would never have…I would have…_damn it…_I'm _sorry_, Ellen!" He bowed near her now, "Forgive me, highness. It's just that I _saw_ you and damn it, fell in _love_ with you, and then this _happened_ , and I _still_ want you to be my _Empress_ but it's okay if you want to return home and say no now. I _get_ it, I _messed_ up."

"Not going _anywhere_, want to be your Empress, Bobby, want this with _you._" She kissed him gently, "If I thought you needed to know or if it mattered at all, I would have told you who I was. I loved you at first sight, too, Darius." Darius looked at her with so much love, it burst from his eyes. He kissed her deeply, pouring his love into it again. "My _queen_, my _love._"

"So we can join our kingdoms _then?_ I'd really like that, if you could spare your General here. I'd like him to be my King there." Deanael teased and Samuel nodded happily agreeing to her terms again.

"We can join our kingdoms. First, we must set up diplomatic relations. Then have the weddings and then I will lose my big brother." Darius said with a mock sigh and playful look at Samuel.

"You could never lose me, Darius. Always your _brother_, always your _ally_. I'd fight by your side anytime I am needed, _promise."_ Samuel vowed, bowing slightly, and kissing his brother's ring, Deanael doing the same. "I love you, Darius, my brother, my liege."

"I love you, too, Samuel, and I'll love you, Deanael. Be good to my brother, _okay?_" Darius asked, hugging her now, "Welcome to the family, your highness."

"It's Dean, to you. Just Dean. Same goes for you, Sam. Yes, it's Sam to me, no more of that Samuel crap." Deanael said smiling, making Samuel kiss her again. "Let's go back to the tent. I'm not nearly as done claiming you as you are with claiming me, Sam."

"We'll see about that." Samuel said and let her lead him from the tent, after saying goodbye to his brother, who apparently Ellen wasn't done claiming yet either. They went back to his tent and claimed each other again, and again, and again. Eventually he emerged from it, very happy and very satisfied that she had finally finished claiming him as much as he was with claiming her; until tonight, that was. He might need claimed again by then, claims wore off, you know. They needed done _regularly_ and thoroughly, Samuel chuckled at the thought, very _very_ thoroughly. He intended to keep refreshing their claims as _often_ as he could, for the rest of their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diplomacy won the king over, _that_ and two very happily _pregnant_ and _well-loved_ daughters didn't hurt. They released the women who were afraid they would no longer be welcome since they were no longer pure, but King Ashton assured them this was not the case. They would still be welcome, to be free and just be able to live with the others without shame.

Soon the weddings took place, Darius married Ellen and made her his Empress in Rome, in an official and _very_ spectacular ceremony. Now their beloved Empress and Queen.

Samuel married Deanael in Pyleen, in front of _his_ new people, _his_ subjects. The King stepped down upon the marriage and gave the throne to Samuel, who promptly rebuilt the temple and found new Vestal Virgins and placed soldiers to guard it round the clock. No one would hurt those women again, by the gods!

They had sons, four of them, and three girls, all beautiful and well-loved like their mother. The boys were all brave and good men, like their father. Their eldest became the general of their armies, a man that was found to be well loved by all in the land. A brave and honest man, so gentle and loyal.

Like _Samuel_.

Bobby and Ellen had seven children too, four girls, lovely as their mother, and three boys, wise and good, like their father. They married women and men from Pyleen; Samuel's children married women and men from Rome.

Both men stayed close and remained that way, their kingdoms staying the same way.

Samuel and Deanael lived to a ripe old age, their children taking the throne eventually. They retired to a country home away from the city where they died in their sleep holding each other tight, together. Natural causes they said, Darius knew better.

One had died and the other couldn't live without them, and so they died with them, unable to live in a world without the other in it.

Both souls floated to Heaven, holding tightly to each other, complete again. They entered their heaven and then waited to be born again, as was the nature of their connection, to be reborn over and over, and to find each other in every lifetime, lovers and beloved unto each other.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Cops and Robbers

[Type text]

**Plot:** Dean Daniels grew up on the streets of Chicago. His best friend, Benny Flagg, and he were inseparable.

Then Benny met Rico Vitone and their lives were forever changed.

Years later, Dean is a cop and Benny is a bootlegger. The Prohibition movement is going strong. Dean knows the others are gunning for his friend and is desperate to save his life, even if it means arresting him, at least the other cops won't kill him.

Then he meets Benny's sister, Samantha, and falls in love but she isn't falling for his charm that easily. What lengths will he go to to save his friend? Will he be able to get Samantha to fall for him, too?

He knows both are issues that will not be easily solved but he's willing to do what it takes to help his friends.

It goes on from there.

**Characters:**

Dean Daniel, Police Officer, Best friend and childhood friend of Benny Flagg.

Benny Flagg, Criminal, Best friend and childhood friend of Dean Daniels.

Samantha Flagg, Benny's sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The man stood on the step and watched the people come out, Flipper, slapper, what the hell were they again? Oh, yeah, Flappers.

Some of them were pretty. The dresses were okay, but he wasn't here for that. He was here to arrest Benny Flagg, gangster extraordinaire, head of the syndicate here, and a bootlegger. Sure enough he came out with a beautiful blonde on his arm, a _very_ beautiful blonde on his arm.

"Benny." Dean said and grinned, Benny came over to him excusing himself from the others.

"Officer Daniels, what can I do for you today?" Benny said smugly. He liked this guy, he had balls. Not many had the nerve to come alone to where he ran his latest Gin joint.

"Come to arrest you. We can go easy or we can just bust another joint of yours and do it there." Dean said smiling amicably. He looked over at the blonde by his car. "_Beautiful_ girl, girlfriend?" Dean had no idea why he had asked that; he hadn't meant to. His mouth had a life of its _own_ right now apparently.

"Sister, _younger_ sister." Benny said, noting his interest and thinking. He didn't want this life for her nor did he want her marrying some gangster like him _either._ This guy would be good for her, now how to get her to _notice_ him? Samantha was a complicated girl, _very_ stubborn. She went for guys like this one, and he got an idea. "Arrest_ me_ tomorrow, take_ her_ out tonight."

"What? _No!_ You are not getting out of this. It's me or the _others._ _Me,_ I like you, don't want the bloodshed, _them_, they don't care, they _will_ gun you down, Benny." Dean said sadly. His old friend had went bad but he didn't want him dead. "It was so _much_ easier when we were kids running through the streets and pranking the nuns."

"Yeah, it _was_, Dean. I need a favor from you." Benny said, his sister was coming and he didn't have much time to do this. "I want you to take care of her for me. Keep her out of this life I have. I know you're a good man and she'll like you, _please_, Dean? You _owe_ me this."

Benny had saved his life years ago, and the man had _never_ let him forget it, _sheesh!_

"Arrest me _tomorrow_, here on this step. Take her out tonight, _please?_ Make her love you. _Marry_ her. I don't want her with someone like me, _please_, Dean?" Benny smiled again and Dean sighed. He nodded and then looked at the blonde next to Benny. And forgot to breathe. And blink. Or that it was rude to stare. He just saw her and flashes of light blinded his brain for a bit.

"This is Dean Daniels. This is my sister, Samantha Flagg. We're old friends from the neighborhood." Benny explained, "He was just asking about you, wanted to take you out for supper. _Didn't_ you, Dean?"

Samantha turned to look at him, annoyance in her face. She smiled anyway. "I'm busy. Another night maybe." She said and then looked at him, really looked at him, and sighed, "I could use some coffee though." She smiled a little. She was drawn to him but she _wasn't_ going to admit it.

Dean had to take a moment to _rehinge_ his brain. Another to learn to _speak_ again. Maybe dinner wasn't _so_ bad, he could arrest Benny tomorrow. "Yes, coffee would work for me, too." She smiled wider now as he smiled too. Bright lights filled_ her_ brain now,_ too._

"Um, See you tomorrow, right, Benny?" Dean said firmly and Benny nodded, "No _funny_ business?"

"None, just take her out, show her a good time." Benny said smiling, and Dean nodded. She went to wait for them by the stairs and Dean looked at him and said, "I'm sorry about this, Benny. I _don't_ want to do this but I can't bear you _dead_ either. You're still my _best_ friend, always will be. Cop or no cop. Love you, man."

He looked miserable for a moment.

"Nah, don't sweat it. I made this bed, Dean. I'll lay in it. You're still my best friend, too. Love you, too, man." Benny said sadly, "I just hate leaving her unprotected after I'm gone." He eyed his sister and sighed unhappily.

"Not going to happen. I'll take care of her for you." Dean shook his hand and reassured him, "Might even _marry_ her." He chuckled looking into her eyes again, those _pretty_ hazel eyes. "Definitely see marriage here." He was almost thirty, and figured maybe she might be the one. "You wouldn't _mind,_ would you?" He looked up at him seriously, asking permission early.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Benny smiled, "As long as you invite me to the wedding." Benny laughed at Dean's grin as he nodded. They walked down the stairs and Dean led her to his car. Benny waved back and then got in his own.

Then they went out for coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They sipped their coffees and talked.

His hand sat next to hers and seemed to be creeping toward it. He didn't have the heart to object to its present plan.

"So, Dean, what do you do for a living?" Samantha asked curious, he looked unhappy at this question. Hmm.

"I'm a police officer, me and Benny grew up on the same block. Fought together, laughed together, got in trouble together, and well, he's my best friend. After all these years, he's still my best friend, criminal or not. I love the guy." Dean said smiling, "Your brother is a _good_ guy, Samantha."

"So you were outside the door to what…_arrest_ him or something." She asked this nervously, he seemed pretty honest about it so far. He could have lied about the police thing.

"Yes." Dean nodded and stared down at his empty cup. "It's me or them. Me, I want him _alive_ and safe. _Them,_ hell, Samantha, they _don't_ care, they'll shoot _him_ down."

"You could let him escape?" Samantha said but knew better. He was a good cop, and he wouldn't do that. If he weren't, Benny wouldn't have trusted him this much. Benny wanted out of the business and there were only two ways that happened, dead or jail.

"I can't. Sorry." Dean shook his head and leaned over, kissing her cheek, lingering on the corner of her mouth but making himself stop, apologizing quickly. "Sorry, figured I'd get a kiss in before you leave pissed."

"Why would I be pissed?" Samantha asked curious.

"Because of what I have to do tomorrow." Dean admitted, he didn't think he should tell her but he couldn't stop thinking he should.

"Well, _try_ me, what are you doing tomorrow?" Samantha asked worried now.

"I am arresting Benny tomorrow, on the steps there." Dean said softly, looking down and refusing to look up. Knowing she'd be leaving anytime now.

Minutes passed and he risked a look. She was still there. Unhappy but still there.

"You're still here." He said sadly, not letting himself hope this was good sign. Most women _frowned_ on you arresting their brothers.

"Yes, I take it Benny agreed to do this." Samantha said knowing Benny, yeah, he had. He _liked_ this guy, _trusted_ him. Sure, he would do that.

"Yes." Dean said and asked, "Should I take this to mean that you're not mad at me for what I have to do tomorrow?" He hoped not.

"No, my brother wants out of the business, Dean, and this will do that. He just didn't want to end up dead doing it." Samantha knew the truth of how people got out of the business and it was why they had fought so hard to keep her out of it, too.

"I _won't_ let that happen." Dean said firmly, promising it with all his heart. Benny may be a crook but he was his friend, no one _killed_ his friends.

"Good." She said and smiled again.

She leaned in and touched his face, looking at it again. He tensed but let her, smiling under her fingertips as they touched his mouth. He gave them each a small kiss. She pulled them back and smiled, holding them like they were burned or something. "You want to go dancing, Samantha? I got a place I know nearby. I don't dance well but I'd love to try with you." Dean asked hesitantly.

She nodded and stood up, letting him take her hand. They headed to the car and went to the place. It was small and secret. They played slow jazz and served pizza. Dean pulled her into his arms and they danced to a slow song but he got nervous with the fast one. Samantha had mercy on him, telling him she was hungry after all.

They had pizza and soon were sitting close together again. Dean looked at her and felt the lights in his brain again, a spotlight's glare filling it again. They talked some more and then he took her home, _wanting_ to kiss her but _didn't._

Benny met them at the door and they talked a bit. Then Dean headed home and planned the day for tomorrow. The day he had to arrest his friend to save his life. He had a bad feeling about this one. He swore and turned around at gunshots. He pulled in front of their building and ran in. Both were hiding by a wall avoiding gunshots and he tossed a look at Benny, pointing to his gun. Benny pointed to Dean's feet; he looked down and saw it. Benny's gun had _jammed,_ that _would_ do it.

He tossed Benny his spare and they used the cover fire to get Samantha and them out, and ran out to his car, ducking down and driving off.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean fairly shouted, the gunshots had made his ears feel funny. He could barely hear now, they were ringing a little. From the others expressions, theirs were, too. He noticed the blood on his shirt and took it off, revealing a wound up at the top, a shallow one. Samantha came over and started to look at it. "I have a first aid kit in the bathroom and tweezers in that drawer over there." Benny got the first aid kit and she got the tweezers.

Half an hour later, they had his wound cleaned up and bandaged, and he looked at the bullet. It was a small caliber, improperly packed, which explained why it had lost its velocity so soon after being fired, or it would have been deeper or went through the flesh more. Idiots should _not_ get to make their own bullets, they just _shouldn't._

"Take you in tomorrow; we've had enough activity for tonight." Dean said taking the floor, Benny got the couch. "You can have the bedroom, Samantha. Sleep well."

Samantha looked at him considering now, unsure of what to say. He was a cop, why was he so nice to them, why had he risked his life to save a criminal?

"Why?" She asked and he shrugged, "A lady gets the bedroom, a gentleman takes the floor."

"No, not that." She kept going, "Why save us like that? Why come back?" She had to know.

"I had a feeling, a _bad_ one. Then I heard shots and came back." Dean explained from the floor, "I _meant_ what I said, he's my _friend_. No one_ kills_ my friends."

"Thanks, Dean." Samantha said and went in, shutting the door behind her quietly then.

Benny looked from the door to Dean. "Think she likes you." This was a good sign, He thought.

"I like her, too." Dean said smiling softly, staring up at the ceiling. "She said you wanted out of the business, Benny. Is that true?"

"Yes, I want to be good like _you_ but it's too late for me." Benny said sadly, "Wished I _never_ heard the name Rico Vitone."

"If it weren't too late? What if you got that second chance, what would you do?" Dean said. His friend was a good man trapped in a bad place. He wished he could get him out of it but knew he couldn't.

"I'd start over, be good this time. Find something _honest_ to do." Benny admitted. "You made me want to be a _better_ man, Dean. She did, _too._" He knew it hurt Dean to know he'd be losing his friend soon.

"You_ are_ a good man, Benny. You just made some bad choices." Dean reassured him, "I could _never_ be friends with a _bad_ man, let alone _best_ friends." He meant every word and got an idea. "Stay here, I'll be back. I have to check in at the station."

"Okay." Benny said sitting up and taking the gun from Dean.

"Kill anything but me that comes in. Don't let them get you while I'm gone." Dean warned and Benny nodded.

Then he left and headed to the records office, breaking in and stealing all of Benny's files. Then he headed to the station, lied and said he was going to the bathroom. Then broke in to the records room there and stole those files, too. Then burned them in a homeless man's burning barrel and watched his friend's past go up in _flames._

He returned home and slept peacefully.

The next day he arrested him and by that night, Benny was free. No witnesses spoke up, there had been none that trusted the cops enough to speak to them, and hours of interrogation got them nothing by glares. Dean pretended to be upset at him getting away but slid him a wink on the way out. Funny thing, every bit of evidence and paperwork they had on the case was missing. So, with nothing to use against him, Benny got his second chance.

Which was only one of the hurdles. Dean also made sure they were hidden away, and then he and Benny cleaned house, killing _everyone_ that was trying to kill the Flagg's. _None_ were left who would hurt them. They had hunted them down, one by one, and killed them _quietly._ Then Benny opened a deli and started the _goo_d life he had always thought he had lost the chance at when he went to work for Rico.

Samantha looked at him with renewed interest now and Dean liked that, he really did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months passed and they got to know each other. They dated and spent time together. Benny liked this, she was falling and Dean? He was pursuing her, wooing her, and maybe even getting her to love him.

One day, Dean came into the deli and he took him to the side, giving him a look.

"You did it, _didn't_ you?" Benny said and Dean looked away, smiling.

"No _idea_ what you _mean._" Dean said, eyeing the pastrami. Benny shook his head in wonder at his old friend. "Know what I like about _pastrami?_"

Benny had no idea what Dean was talking about but knew it was his way of explaining why he had done what he did. "No, what do you _like_ about it?"

"It has deep down _good_ flavor, not many _taste_ that flavor you know? So what I do, I take some and eat it, then _save_ it, give it a _second_ chance. Then make sandwiches and_ share_ them with other people, who eventually see just how _good_ a flavor that pastrami _really_ had. Now that they gave it a shot and tasted it. You know what I _mean?_" Dean smiled now, _fondly_, at his friend. "I'd like a pound of it."

Benny went to get it for him and Dean hugged his friend smiling, looking him in the eye, "I really _like_ that pastrami. I'd even steal and _burn_ its files and the evidence against it if I had to, that's how much I like, no, I _love_ that pastrami. Like a _brother_, you know?" He looked at his friend again, "I hope that pastrami doesn't go _bad_; I'd _hate_ to have wasted my efforts on it."

"It _won't_, Dean, this pastrami will always be _good_, from now on." Benny's eyes were wet with grateful tears and he quickly wiped them off.

Dean smiled happily and took the package. "How much?" He went to get him some money for it.

"Nothing, Dean. You never have to pay for meat from here again. _Ever_. I _owe_ you, Dean." Benny said nodding.

"Thanks, Benny." Dean said smiling as he went to leave.

"Just repay it by marrying that sister of mine." Benny said and knew the answer.

"I'm_ trying_. She's a hard one to woo." Dean said grinning now, "I _like_ that in a woman."

"She always _was_ a problem child." Benny said but laughed at Dean's answer.

"So was _I,_ so we'll get along just _great_ then. I like the chase anyway." Dean said.

"Good, cause it's gonna be a _really_ long one." Benny reassured him and Dean nodded.

"I _sure_ hope so." Dean laughed as she walked in and he planted a big kiss on her. Then walked out grinning, "_Love you, woman."_

She watched him leave, breathless and flushed.

"He's a _good_ man, Sammy." Benny said eying her now. "He loves you."

"Yeah, I_ know_." Samantha said and smiled. "He's not the marrying type, Benny." She looked sad now. She loved him, too. "I love him, too."

"Hmmm…you two are playing _chess_ with each other." Benny said nodding, "You know eventually you're going to run out of pieces. What are you going to do when _that_ happens?" He looked at her pointedly and she shrugged.

"I guess, when _that_ happens, we'll get _married_." She smiled and hugged her brother as he handed her some packages. She put them in her bag and then he smiled, handing her another bag.

"Go to him. Give him this." Benny said, maybe _this_ would give them a hint. He wanted nephews and nieces, _damn it!_

"Okay." Samantha said and headed back out, figuring on stopping at Dean's place on her way home.

On the way, she ran into _trouble_.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The guy came out of nowhere and she dropped her bags. She trembled as he pushed the knife to her throat. "Give me your purse." She handed it to him and gulped. "You're pretty." The guys said, not moving the knife.

He didn't have time to finish that thought before a dark form came out of nowhere and pulled him away from her. The man was on the ground now and bleeding from the lip. He looked up at the man standing over him and crept away, standing up to run away now. The rescuer turned to look at her, worry all over his face. It was _Dean_. Of _course_ It was Dean.

"I saw you coming and ran to meet you, to help with your bags. I wasn't falling…I mean following you. I saw him grab you and caught him there. I was _so_ worried. So _worried!_" He was holding her closer now, green eyes on hers. Lips so close she could barely breathe now. "Marry me. _Please._ I know this isn't romantic and _please_ don't tell Benny I proposed _this_ way, he'd _kill_ me. Just _please_, will you marry me? I love you. I _loved_ you as soon as I _met_ you."

He got on one knee, getting it dirty but not caring. "_Marry_ me?" He held out a box with a diamond ring in it and she cried, smiling. He _was_ the marrying kind after all.

"_Yes._" Samantha said and nodded happily, hazel eyes on his. "I love you, _too,_ Dean."

He stood and took the ring out of the box. Then he slipped it on her finger. He kissed her softly, taking her in his arms now, never wanting to _ever_ let her go.

"I love you, _Sammi_." Dean said and hugged her close.

Then he helped her pick up the groceries and take them home. They had pastrami sandwiches and salad for supper. Then they went to tell her brother the news. He hugged Dean one more time, grinning widely.

"You kept your promise, Dean, _thank_ you." Benny said, eyes on his sister, who _glowed_ with happiness now. Diamond catching the light.

"Yeah, I have a thing for _blondes,_ you know?" He took her hand and they left but not until he said, "And _pastrami_, I think pastrami deserves a _second_ taste, too."

They were walking back to his house when she said, "Good thing I'm _blonde_, what with you having a _thing_ for them." She was teasing and he smiled, hugging her close again as they walked.

Back at the deli, Benny cleaned up and prepared to lock up. "Glad he _liked_ Pastrami."

Then he closed the blinds and closed the door, locking up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were married days later and Dean kept another promise, Benny got to attend the wedding. They found out they were pregnant a few weeks later.

They had three kids, two girls, one boy.

Dean eventually left the force and went to work at the deli. He watched their kids grow up honest, no criminal life for them, _no sirree_. Both Dean and Benny made _sure_ of that. If a crook even approached them, they got _hurt_. Both boys went to college, became _cops_, _good_ men.

Eventually, Benny passed away from cancer. Dean inherited the deli and ran it with Sammi until he died. Then she ran it but always seemed sad, like a part of her was _missing_. Until she passed as well, and she found her missing part, in Heaven, in a field of lights and flowers. _Dean._ He was her missing piece and she felt complete once he held her once more.

Then they waited and sat on the grass, watching the stars above them.

Then they were reborn again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Type text]


	4. A Christmas Romance

Prince Dane is a spoiled prince and his father, King Bobby, is tired of his behavior. He wants him to settle down and knows just the woman for the job.

He just had to figure out how to get his son to her. Wait, he knows that, too.

Lady Samantha is a very bitter and strong woman, so not the prince's normal type.

Who wants to bet they don't get along?

Hee hee!

**Characters: **

King Robert, Prince Dane's frustrated father.

Prince Dane, Royal heir to the throne and playboy.

Lady Samantha, Noblewoman with deep-seated dislike of the Prince.

Wonder why she hates him so much?

Let's find out, shall we?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Prince Dane stood at the gate of the spansive house and growled. It was not going as planned but it did keep getting worse.

It all started with his father tossing him Knight's clothes and telling him to put them on. And ended with him questioning his views on hitting women, not all of them, just this one. This one was being a pain in his ass.

"Lady Samantha's brother has died in battle, go tell her the news." King Robert ordered his son, who had the most disbelieving look on his face the king had ever seen.

"But I'm the Prince, I don't have this job." Prince Dane said offended he would be asked to do such a low duty. This was a knight's job not his!

"Too bad. Think of it as Character building." King Robert said, "Now stop being an idjit and go do it."

"Fine, but I won't like it." Prince Dane said and his father chuckled.

Prince Dane had a large ego and no grandchildren, and no marital ambitions what so ever. The king wanted grandchildren and to deflate that ego a bit. He knew just the woman for the job. So he was sending his son to her, in disguise. A disguise she would see through right away, if Bobby remembered how sharp the girl had been when he knew her.

His son needed a woman to humble him and Lady Samantha was just the woman to do it. Not to mention she was perfect for him.

So the Prince had dressed as a knight, a lowly job in his opinion, and rode out to get it over with.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lady Samantha's land was the largest in the land and since it was passed through the women of the family, the throne had no claim to it. Prince Dane knew this. Once he got there, the reality of it hit him. It was palatial, bigger than the palace land itself. He heard a voice by the wall and jumped in surprise when it spoke.

"What do you want?" The voice asked and he looked around to find its owner, not seeing her.

"I am Sir Dane. I come with news from my king." Dane said, still wondering why his father couldn't have got some real knight to do it. "I wish to speak with Lady Samantha."

"So…speak." The feminine voice said in disgust, "Probably won't listen, don't listen to liars."

"Um, huh?" Dane said in confusion, not used to being addressed in such a manner, especially by a woman of all people.

"I said you're a liar." She spoke again. "Your royal ears broke, Prince Dane?"

"Oh, so you know." He said relieved, he didn't make a good knight.

"Yeah, I know. Knew it as soon as I heard that gravelly voice of yours. The voice that speaks lies, yep, that's the voice." She spoke again and he groaned internally, one of those strong women, great!

"Do I know you?" He said trying to get a view of her but failing miserably. "Can you come out so I can speak to you in person?"

"No." she said coldly, "You can say your piece from there. No need to see me."

"Please?" Dane said it and it felt strange to his ears. He could count the number of times he'd said sorry and they would all fit on one hand. Sorry was for weaklings and beggars and yet he said it, why oh why was she being so difficult?

"And by the way, you do know me. Knew me well when we were kids, until I found out you were a liar." She said again not quite as cold but angry now. "Kissing and forgetting is more your style than the truth, highness." She said his title with dripping sarcasm. He knew he was in trouble now.

He racked his brain to remember her and got a vague memory of a little girl playing tag with him and a kiss, for some reason he had kissed her. Hmm.

"I kind of remember a little girl playing with me and a kiss but that's it." He admitted and was surprised to see a beautiful brunette with a sword approaching the gate now.

"A kiss, that's it? Nothing else ringing a bell here?" She said growling furiously, eyes glaring with Hazel anger as well.

"No." He admitted and jumped back as she thrust the sword inches from his chest and smiled coldly at him.

"Tell me your news, Prince." She smiled again, definitely _not _a nice smile either.

"Your brother has died in battle." He said softly but was surprise by a dark anger hitting her eyes again, not grief.

"I already knew that. His manservant came to me days ago and informed me of it. So now you can leave and go debauch some other wench." She growled and went to leave toward the house.

"What did I do to make you so angry? I barely know you!" Dane usually didn't piss women off this fast. He usually worked up to this level of animosity in his women, not right off the bat.

"Barely know me? I'm your betrothed, you arrogant ass! From birth. We spent days and days together, for years getting to know each other then I turned 16 and we learned we were betrothed. You kissed me, said you loved me, then had relations with Suzie the damn house maid! I can see how that makes me forgettable, yeah!" She growled and he thought about that and it all hit him, he remembered everything. Crap, he had done that! No wonder she was pissed, he'd have stabbed himself through the chest for that, too. Well, he admitted, she had tried to but realized she could have already done it before then so she was probably just aiming at making him leave there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget. Don't see how I could have but I did. Can I come in and rest before I leave? It is winter out here, you know." He wheedled, he wanted to make it up to her but she was not going to make this easy on him. No sexy grin or cute look was going to work on her nor would his charm, which seemed to have fled screaming from him before she had showed herself anyway.

"I'm aware. Go home, get warm there." She said coldly, putting the icicles on the gate to shame with its coldness.

"That is a day or two's ride from here. I need a place for the night, come on!" He wheedled some more and hid a smile as she opened the gate so he could enter, before locking it behind her again. She wouldn't look at him and walked ahead of him to the house. He admired her form while they walked in silence. She was very attractive, why had he done that to her again? He was smarter than that, or so he thought he had been.

"Peter, we have a guest." Again, 'guest' sounded sarcastic a bit like referring to mud on your shoe inviting itself to dinner. Dane groaned, yep, not feeling the _welcome_ here. "Prepare a room for him as well. And a dinner."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was not much warmer at dinner either. She sat at the other end of the table, the very _long_ table, and ate, ignoring him entirely.

"Come on, Sammi, sit by me. I want to hear about this betrothal thing. I didn't know, honest." Okay, forgot, but who's being picky?

"You Knew, you ass." She said not bothering to look up when she spoke.

Okay, so she was. Yeah, definitely being picky with the terminology there. "I said sorry, can we talk about this?" Dean said apologetically. 'And not over the thousand miles of table between them either' He left unsaid.

She move several seat away and still didn't look at him.

"Pass the salt?" Dean asked hesitantly, nervous now. She really was beautiful. Hostile but beautiful.

She beaned him in the chest with it, making it fall hard into his lap. He sighed, yeah, clearly not softening her temper right at the moment. She was still pissed.

He picked it up and calmly sprinkled some on his food. "So, tell me what I forgot, you know you want to." He could tell she did, and she did not disappoint.

"Fine, if it will make you leave faster, I'll tell you." She looked at him now and he flinched, her glare hid pain, deep pain that only broken hearts can feel. He had broken her heart, damn it! Dean realized this in an instant and felt horrible again. No wonder she hated him.

"Our parents agreed to the betrothal upon our births. They didn't know what a jerk you'd be apparently." She began but gave a fond look, she had been happy with him then, before he became a cheating jerk. "As soon as we were toddlers, our folks would visit each other and let us play together, get to know each other. Never knew we were betrothed. We were _friends_ however. You forget friends too apparently, equal opportunity betrayer there, aren't you?" She scowled and he said nothing so she went on. Inside his chest, he was kicking himself, really hard! "Then we got older and they told us the truth. We didn't take it well but we accepted it as a fact of life. We talked about it and decided to give it a try. We talked about family, how many kids, where we'd live, and that kind of stuff. We got to know each other and then it all changed. You kissed me, proposed, and I accepted."

She cried a little now and he felt worse, tried to reach out and touch her, comfort her but she smacked his hand away hard, glaring through tears. "Don't touch me, you lost that right when you broke my heart. "

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. Forgive me." Dean pleaded, feeling lower than dirt and maybe what was lower than that, he'd be that, oh, yes, he'd be that! "Let me make it up to you."

"Go screw yourself!" She said wiping the tears away and dumping her soup on his head, and walking to the door.

"You never finished. What happened after that?" Dean got up dripping soup and rushed to catch her furious form before she left. He had to know the rest. "Please?"

She looked at him sad now, no longer angry, pain filling her eyes like water filling a pitcher. "Nothing to tell, I went to tell my Mom and came back to find you gone. I looked everywhere for you, so excited and wanting to kiss you again. Heard sounds from the maid's room and looked in. You were fucking her!" She looked at his shocked face, "Yes, I know, unladylike language. Father said I needed to work on that. Never got around to it, sorry."

She went to leave and he went to grab her, preparing to beg her to forgive him again.

"Touch me and I'll run you through with my sword in your sleep, Dane." She said smiling coldly. He moved his hand quickly.

"Sorry!" He said, pleading again. Wow, he'd been wrong to do that to her!

She paused at the word and the pleading, softening slightly. "Prove it." She said eyes hurt still, the coldness leaving them now, her temper cooling.

"How?" He asked, he'd do anything!

"You'll figure it out. " She said and shut the door behind her, leaving him looking very confused and wondering just how to make it up to her. How do you make up to someone when you broke their heart that way? He didn't know but he would try.

Samantha cried herself to sleep that night and he listened as her sobs filtered across the hall to his room, and he could feel her pain now. He'd done that to her, he'd caused those tears. He hated to make women cry and here he had made the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen cry by just showing up in her life again. He had to fix this, make it up to her somehow. He never wanted to hear her cry that way again.

He'd find a way. He'd do what she said.

He'd figure it out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning he woke up and hurried downstairs.

"Where is she?" He asked panicked, he had planned on trying romancing her but that plan was all shot to hell now.

"In the stables. Peter is helping her muck out the stalls." Hilda threw him a knowing look, "You could help, Prince Dane." She knew he wanted to make it up to Samantha and she knew why. She also knew Samantha wasn't over this guy and she needed a good guy like him. So what could it hurt to give them a nudge towards each other?

"I'll do that." He looked at his clothes and sighed, not dressed for manual labor. A pair of pants and a shirt with rough fabric was handed to him. He changed and headed to the stables. He saw them working in separate stalls and motioned to Peter. He took the shovel from him and motioned for him to leave. Peter smiled and obeyed. He had never done this before but for her he'd try.

Soon he got the hang of it and they met in the middle, each taking a stall. She didn't realize he was not Peter yet. She was also in men's pants and rough shirt, too. Looking filthy and tired, but never more beautiful to Dane.

"Thanks for the help, Pet…" she said looking up to thank the man but seeing Dane instead, she just glared. "What are you doing here, Dane? Don't you have a palace to get to?" He should be gone, she thought, it hurt when he was here.

"Nope, staying for a bit. I like it here. Needed a break anyway." Dane said matter of factly, "Why does it bother you so much having me here, besides the obvious?" There was something more to it, he could tell.

"You don't belong here." She spat stomping out, leaving him her stall to clean, unable to take his presence anymore. She paused at the door and said huskily, "It hurts when you're here. I haven't hurt this much since…" She trailed off and grabbed a cloth to wipe her face clean now, "Never thought I'd hurt this way again."

Dane stared at her and watched her leave, feeling sad. His presence hurt her, he hurt her. Somehow this offended him inside more than it normally would. It only hurt that much if…you loved someone, only someone you love could hurt you that much. Deep down she still loved him. he thought about that. She provoked feelings in him no other woman had. He usually didn't care this much about a woman's feelings. Did that mean…maybe. He loved her? Maybe.

He got back to work and then hurried to see how else he could help. He was sorry it would hurt her but he knew if he showed her he wanted to be better for her, maybe it would hurt less eventually. Maybe she would love him again. He like that thought. So maybe he did love her.

Now he just had to show her that.

She wouldn't make it easy on him, he knew that. But he was nothing if not stubborn. He could take whatever she threw his way.

Xxxxxxxxx

She grunted in annoyance when she saw him approach, and rolled her eyes when he helped her feed the pigs, and feed the chickens, and collect the eggs, and milk the cow, and even collect water from the well. She felt the annoyance fade halfway through and began to notice the way his muscles rippled in his back and chest when he worked that way. He had taken his shirt off by then too sweaty to wear anymore. She wouldn't admit it but it looked sexy, he'd filled out a lot since they were teens. She hastily looked away after he turned to catch her looking at him and her gaze shifted to his eyes and lips. She swore to herself and went to get hay to feed the animals now, running away from the warm feeling in her chest again, not pain, love. She felt it and shoved it down cursing loudly, Dane smiling at the curses coming from her knowing why they were there.

This was progress, definite progress. Dane reflected.

They followed this routine for weeks, both softening more each time. She even moved closer to him at the table and didn't throw the salt at him anymore. He helped her as she helped Hilda clean the house, and she even gave him a soft smile once when he cleaned the fireplace and got covered in ash for his troubles. He'd smiled back, of course.

They went to the market for supplies and he put on a robe to disguise his identity to go with her.

He took her hand and prepared to let go before she gave it a small squeeze, then let go. Eventually she let him hold her hand and he could have sworn she smiled when he did this. She hid the smile though but he had seen it.

He was sure of her feelings when a woman approached him, recognizing him. She tried to kiss him and hug him but he pulled her into an alley and made her let him go, telling her to tell no one who he was. Right before Samantha punched the woman and tugged him out behind her. Jealous? He thought and hid a smile. Definitely in that vicinity. He decided to test this.

He flirted with some bar maids when they stopped to eat and she got madder and madder. Then she left him sitting there looking worried after dumping her drink on his head. He rushed out and caught her, pleading with her not to go.

"Wait, Sammi, wait! It's not what you think!" Damn he'd gone too far, Dane knew this now. He'd enjoyed her possessiveness but he should have stopped minutes ago. "I knew you were jealous so I was trying to see how you would react, that's all. I wasn't even interested them, honest!"

She softened a little but still looked pissed, just not as much. Her eyes looked at his lips again slid to his eyes and went to leave again. "Leave me alone." She sounded sad now, "Thought you were different now. Thought you might like me." She sighed, looking down, refusing to look at him now. "Thought you might…never mind."

He pulled her back and she still refused to look at him. "Thought what?" He asked. He had to know what she meant by that.

Her eyes looked up again and her eyes went to his lips again, she bit her own now. She didn't answer.

"Come on, Sammi, please, thought what?" Dane said eyes boring into her face, hoping it was what he hoped it was.

She sighed and her eyes never left his lips. "Thought you might love me again." She sighed sadly, ready to cry, "I never stopped loving you, Dane. You hurt me more than anyone ever has and I still loved you, even after all your crap!" She tried to get away, "Let me go."

"No." Dane said moving closer, taking her into his arms, and putting a hand to her trembling face. Her hazel eyes were afraid…but had love in them, too.

"Don't, please, don't! Don't kiss me. You'll just go away again." She begged, she didn't trust his kisses, he'd already proved they weren't trustworthy barometers of his feelings for her. "Your words lie, your kisses lie, but your actions haven't so far. So let's stick with those, shall we?"

He kissed her cheek anyway, wanting her lips but knowing she was right. He'd lied to her with kisses before, now he had to prove it. And he knew just how.

"Marry me. Marry me then I'll kiss you. Please Sammi?" Dane asked pulling off the royal seal ring and holding it out to her, "I mean it, please give me a chance? I won't hurt you again, promise!"

She stared at him for a while, seemingly forever. She touched his face and lips with fingertips and down his arms, to his hands, stroking his fingers softly. Another long moment followed and she sighed, afraid. "Yes, I'll marry you. Just wait to do the rest, okay?" She was afraid he'd change his mind again; she knew he changed his mind rather suddenly where marriage was concerned.

"Okay. The rest waits." Dane smiled happily, pulling her back inside so they could grab the bags and load the wagon to leave. He did kiss her cheek however and got a bigger smile for his trouble. He could get used to this.

Once back at the house, he offered." I could stay a little longer and then we could go to Father about the marriage, if you want to wait."

"Sounds good to me." Samantha smiled and took his hand.

"Not to me." A voice came from the shadows and they turned to see the King approach, smiling happily as well. "I want to know now."

Dane hugged his father while Samantha bowed to him now. King Bobby motioned her over. He hugged her as well.

Both the King and the Prince stayed for a couple weeks, helping her run the place, mucking and getting dirty then they all headed to the Castle. Where they were married and Dane finally got his kiss. He swore he'd never do that to her ever again. He couldn't believe he forgot her, shows how stupid he'd been. But still he wanted to speak to his father about this.

They had made it in time to be married on Christmas Eve, and it made it the best holiday ever!

He crept from the bed and joined his father in the kitchen, for a snack.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He told his father everything and looked confused. "How could I just forget her? Doesn't seem like the type of thing one forgets, Dad."

His father understood. "Well, it happened like she said. You kissed her, proposed. Then you got nervous and drank. She was gone until the next day, her land is a day or two away, she must have pushed those horses to their endurance to get back to you that fast." His father grumped, "You unfortunately had succumbed to too much drink and fell into bed with the maid, one last free swing at bachelorhood, I guess." He shook his head at his son in disappointment for his actions. "She was looking everywhere for you. She was so happy to see you again! Then she found you with the maid and left. You pursued but came back depressed."

He looked at his son with compassion now. "You got Scarlett Fever soon after and were gravely ill. We thought you were going to die, son. When you survived, we were too grateful to have you back alive that we didn't get too upset when the physician said you had some memory loss. We figured it could have been worse so we didn't push it. We always felt bad about that, should have told you about Samantha."

"You mean you forgot because of that?" Samantha said softly from the doorway and they turned to see her sad face. "Not because you stopped…because you never…in the first place. You forgot you loved me because you got the Fever and almost died?" She came to stand by her husband now and he nodded unhappily.

"Wish you'd reminded me, Dad. This could have been avoided." Dane said but forgave the man instantly at his father regretful look now. "It's okay now but still…" He turned to her, eyes on hers full of regret of his own. "I was so sorry; I would have come and made it up to you if I'd remembered, honest."

"I know that now." She said and sighed, "I woke up and you weren't there, was so afraid you changed your mind about us again, sorry." She had to work on that trust issue, she really did. "I'll work on that trust thing, Dane, I promise."

Dane got up and took her hand, "Let's go back to bed."

"But I'm not tired now." Samantha objected, she was _hungry_ though.

"I never said we'd be sleeping." Dane gave her a seductive look and she blushed then smiled, but let him pull her behind him, laughing. They both laughed now.

King Bobby went back to bed and smiled. He could already hear the pitter-patter of grandkid feet, especially if those two kept up this pace with their lovemaking. He chuckled.

His son may not have made a good knight; that much he already knew.

But he made a great husband and Prince.

King Bobby smiled still but drifted off, happy he'd had the sense to send an arrogant son to an unforgiving woman, and getting the grandkids he wanted in the end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

King Bobby eventually succeeded the throne to Dane, happy to just be a grandfather and father.

Dane and Samantha ruled the kingdom fairly and enjoyed peace throughout it for many years.

They bore a son, named him Gabriel. Then war came.

Dane went to fight in it, leading his men bravely. He was killed in the final battle but they won the war and the kingdom was at peace again. Samantha ruled in his stead and raised his son to take his father's throne.

She slept every night in their bed and missed him beside her. She never got over the loss, always felt like half a person without him. Gabriel took the throne and she stayed on as advisor. She lived to old age and died then.

Dane met her in Heaven taking her to their Heaven, he'd missed her and been waiting so long for her. They made love and connected their souls again. Now she knew why she had felt like half a person, she had been. Without him, she was only a half, never whole; it was the same for him.

They lay in each other's arms and waited, knowing it would always be this way. Birth, life, death, rebirth. Reconnecting and finding each other in every lifetime they were born into. They were okay with that; They could always find each other.

It's what they were meant to do, after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

She sure put him through his paces,eh?

Good thing they got past that whole amnesia issue.

Please review if you liked it.


	5. Orphans On The Run

Sam Peterson and Dean Johansen are orphans and find each other. New feelings develop as they run from one cruel place to another, saving each other when grabbed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Plot: **

Sam Peterson was an odd one, stand offish and quiet.

Dean Johansen was an outgoing and honest sort.

In a time when it was wrong to like anyone but the opposite sex, these men find themselves feeling differently, for each other.

Starting with their first meeting, where Sam is pretending to be a girl and Dean kisses him to avoid a 'catcher' and things got from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam Peterson hid behind a bush, trembling. Lights shown everywhere and he was in the only shadowed place to be found. Once the lights left his area, he scaled the wall and ran, hiding in an alley and praying they did not find him again. He was an orphan, given to a workhouse after his parents died in a debtor's prison. Their property. He was black and blue, with lashes on his back, he was hungry, and tired, but he didn't _dare_ stop running.

He heard steps approaching and adjusted his bonnet. He had stolen women's clothes to hide himself. At 15, he was tall enough to pass for one, pretty enough, as so many others had noted, touching him in ways that made him feel dirty. He had been in work houses since he was ten, running away each time and getting caught each time, abused for daring to escape his masters. Strong hands grabbed him now, pushing him to the wall, pressing lips to his, trembling and breathing hard. Soon they were moved and he saw a green eyed boy maybe a year or two younger than him watching him in fear and concern.

"Sorry, ma'am, they were after me, I had to do that. I meant no offense really." The boy said hurriedly, ducking beside Sam, the boxes covering them completely, he had kissed Sam into a little space behind them. Sam pulled his bonnet down and Dean gasped in surprise, then worry, touching his bruises and seeing the blood on the back of his dress. "What…you're a _boy_? Man, you're _hurt_. Here, let me help." He began to turn him around to see his back then nearly cried when he saw the marks. "Who did this?" Each lash mark was deep and had taken flesh with it. Dean figured the boy must be in pain.

"What's your name?" Sam asked as Dean spit cleaned the lash marks. Sam cringed at the pain.

"Dean." The boy said, his green eyes intent on the cuts.

"Sam." Sam said, "I was at a workhouse and escaped when someone tried to…well, you know. They caught me and whipped me, and I ran before they could send me to him again." He whimpered as it hurt again. Dean saw the cuts were infected.

"About the kiss…" Dean began to say and Sam froze, worried.

"Yeah?" Sam said softly, pulling the dress back up and Dean refastened it loosely so it wouldn't brush the marks too much.

"I'm sorry…I didn't meant to…well." Dean stumbled over his words. He meant to apologize but he couldn't, those hazel eyes pulled him in and couldn't find it in himself to feel bad for it. He had never kissed a boy before. Others would have _killed_ him if he'd done it to them, "Thought you were a girl."

"I don't know, I thought it was a good kiss." Sam said looking away nervously. He normally didn't like boys either but looking into those green eyes, he thought maybe this time he'd make an exception.

"Really?" Dean asked blushing and Sam nodded.

"I don't normally kiss boys or girls, never been kissed really. I guess you should leave now, I know how it sounds." Sam looked up at him shyly, "I liked kissing you, Dean." He turned to look around the boxes, ready to flee before they found him again. "I _can't_ let them find me, please don't tell them I was here, I have to keep moving!"

Sam felt a hand take his and lips brush his again, softly, barely touching. "I liked kissing you, too." Dean said and then pulled him to run with him, going for the apothecary for some medicine for Sam's back. He broke the window and climbed in, grabbing medicines and bandages, then running back to a surprised Sam.

"Come on, let's hide somewhere." Dean said, and they ran to an old tannery, closed and breaking down. He had Sam pull the dress down again and cleaned the cuts, wrapping them for him, and covering him again. It was snowing now and they both shivered; the roof was partially broken and they watched the snow fall in front of them to the floor. Dean rummaged around and some a couple tarps, and then pulled Sam to him, cuddling him close, covering them and resting his head on Sam's. "Sleep, Sammy, I got you. I'll take care of you now. Just rest." They didn't dare build a fire, others would see it.

The next day Sam hid as Dean went for food, scrounging through trash and throw outs for them. He returned with some dry bread and half empty bottle of wine. "It's all I could find, Sammy, sorry." Dean worried, the boy looked like nothing but bones and skin, starved and beaten. This made him angry. That someone would hurt the boy this way. Sam took the bread and split it evenly, and sipped the wine. Dean broke his into an even smaller part and gave it to Sam as well. Sam insisted on splitting that part in half, refusing to take that much of Dean's food.

Soon Dean changed his bandages again and put more medicine on them.

A week later, Sam was less skinny and mostly healed up. Dean stayed with his friend and they worked to hide and still eat, avoiding people if it could be helped.

One night Sam went to find food and came back to the old building they were hiding in, to find Dean gone. He panicked, sneaking around to find some scruff holding him down, preparing to rape his friend or worse, beating him about the face, Dean was bloody and fighting back as best he could, being pinned and all. Sam grabbed a bar from a nearby gutter and hit the man in the head, the man saw him, going for him now. Sam kept swinging and soon the man fell to the ground, bloody. Sam didn't check to see if he was dead, he just ran to Dean and helped him up. "Come on, Baby, I got you. Let's get somewhere safe, okay?"

Dean smiled and grimaced now, his bloody lips hurting more now, his face was swollen, bruised and bleeding. Sam had called him 'Baby'. He knew he should protest at the name but didn't want to; he liked the way Sam had said it. He said nothing about this to him. Just smiled.

Soon they were hiding in another place, an empty stable.

Sam used up the last of their medicine and bandages to fix up Dean now, Dean cringing softly as Sam gently cleansed his wounds. Then they huddled for warmth again and hid under some tarps again, shivering from the cold. "Sam." Dean asked, his breath brushing Sam's ear as he spoke. Sam shivered from it, but not with cold.

"Yeah?" Sam asked softly turning to look at his friend curiously as best he could. Dean's green eyes were on his lips, Sam forgot to breathe.

"Can I kiss you again? Please?" Dean asked and Sam smiled.

"Yes, please." Sam said and Dean kissed him softly again, lips touching his gently. Sam's mouth opened on its own accord and his tongue gently touched Dean's broken lip. Dean moaned softly and let his own mouth do the same. They soon were kissing gently this way for a bit, tongues caressing each other, lips pressing more into each other. Soon they were on the floor, hands to each other's heads and necks. Bodies touching and rubbing. "Dean, please?" he gasped out as Dean's hand moved down his body.

"Sammy?" Dean stilled his touch, his kisses, too.

"Don't stop." Sam said softly and Dean nodded. He resumed kissing Sam and soon they were undressed, bodies needing more. "Now, Dean, need you now." He begged. Then they made love and got lost in each other, knowing others would see it as wrong, two males doing this but they knew it was right, so they were happy with each other now.

Later on they dressed again and cuddled. Working for warmth now, they kissed though and smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

They woke up to having others watching them sleep, and wanted to scream. The men grabbed them and laughed, "So pretty, don't you think?" One said touching Sam, Sam's eyes shot to the left and Dean looked there. The pipe was there, hidden by the tarps. He let them manhandle him to where he was over the pipe and put it under his shirt before they could see it. He looked at Sam and said gently, "It'll be okay, Sammy, I'll save you."

"Yeah, who'll save you then?" Said one of the ones holding him, idiots missing the pipe entirely.

"No one. I'm going to kill you if you hurt him!" Dean spat and the man chuckled, hauling Sam to his feet, his hazel eyes scared. "Love you, bro, I'll see you soon." Sam was not his brother but he figured this way he could comfort Sam the only way he could, with his words.

"I know, bro, I love you, too. I'll be okay." Sam said in return, letting Dean know he appreciated his comfort, besides brothers fetched good prices, they would be kept together this way.

Sure enough they were put in a cage together and put on a boat. They pressed together in the dark hold and shivered. Dean kissed Sam gently as he pulled him close; he pressed something into Sam's hand. Sam saw it was a key. "Been a pick pocket for years, stole it out of his pocket as he had the cage put in the hold." Dean said, "Don't worry, Sam, we'll be okay."

Sam slept for an hour or two but woke up to the sound of the hold opening. Dean nodded and he hurried to unlock the door. They crept out and hid on either side of the hold doors, Sam grabbed a weapon as well, a winch to grab crates with. Two men came down and they hit them hard, the men going down instantly. The boys climbed out and joined hands, jumping in the water, diving under and swimming away.

They came up on a rocky shore and lay there gasping, Sam sneezed and Dean threw him a worried look. They found themselves by a statue of a woman in a robe. They crept to a small corner and hid, huddling for warmth. "Sammy, you okay?"

"Fine. We need to move soon. Maybe over to where those building there are." Sam pointed to the other shore and smiled, "Lots of places to hide there." They looked older than their true ages; they could pass for older and blend in here. "Dean?" Sam said softly, nervously.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, looking down at Sam now.

"I love you, too." Sam smiled, chuckling, "Baby."

"Yeah?" Dean asked again, kissing him lightly.

"Yeah." Sam said softly and Dean cuddled him closer.

They slept for a bit and looked for the ship they had just escaped from, didn't see it. So they got in the water and swam to the other shore, coming up on the beach and sitting there, hiding under the pier.

Hiding, always hiding. Someone would find them. Hurt them again. Separate them if they knew how they felt for each other. "Can't let them separate us. They'd separate us if they knew we loved each other." Sam said sadly and Dean held him tighter. "Not happening, not losing each other. Just have to keep moving."

They soon found a man, a kind hearted man. He let them stay with them, his name was Roget Singer. He got them false identities and gave them rooms to live in. Each night they crept to the other's room and slept together, and then crept back to their own rooms. Roget saw this and sighed.

He took them to his parlor and they talked.

"You're not staying in your own rooms, why?" He asked.

"Won't be separated. We love each other. Not allowing that. Please, we'll leave, sir." Sam said fearfully, taking Dean's hand.

"As brothers, right?" Roget asked, he suspected not.

"No, we are orphans, from England. We were hurt there then kidnapped, got away from them, jumped in the water and ended up here." Dean admitted, "We'll leave, just don't tell anyone. They'll separate us if they knew." He pulled Sam closer now, worried.

"Can't sleep without him, I need to sleep with him or I can't sleep." Sam explained and sighed sadly.

"So you two are…" Roget began and they nodded.

"Lovers, yes. Just that once but yes." Dean admitted, not seeing this as wrong.

"Not telling, I'm the same way. People are prejudiced against us and it's not safe to open about it." Roget said softly, "Please stay, so alone here. My lover is coming home soon, he owns the floor above this one. It's a renter's agreement to the others but a relationship to us." Roget sounded sad now, "It's okay, be together if you want. You can even work for me, I run an accounting firm here, I could train you and use you to help me with that. My lover runs a bunch of building companies here in town, I think you'll be a good fit for that, Dean. Sam could help me and you could help John, he's my lover. You'll like him." Roget said softly, "Never got kids, I'd like you to be my kids, if you would allow that."

"You know we are younger than what we said right?" Sam asked and the man nodded.

"How old are you then?" Roget asked.

"I'm 15, almost 16. My Parents died in a debtor's prison and I was alone, I was sent to workhouse, ran away, got beaten for it, did that a few more times, from workhouse to workhouse, sold to others to work for them. Him, too." He looked at Dean and nodded.

"I'm 14, my folks died with the plague and I got shipped to a workhouse, did what he did, ran away and got beaten for my troubles. Bastards whipped the flesh from his back, have you checked that yet?" Dean said worried and the man nodded, motioning Sam over to check his back, he looked at each bandaged strip and smiled.

"He'll be fine, gonna have some nasty scars on his back though, whoever did this, took his flesh down to bone. He's going to have some horrific scars from it but he'll be fine. Your face is healing up nicely, too. You both have been through Hell, haven't you?" Roget touched Dean's cuts and applied ointment to them as well. He saw their bruises were lightening now, and was relieved. These boys had been abused, badly abused. He would have to earn their trust. The only ones they trusted were each other, that much was clear.

"No, just workhouses." Sam said sadly and tried to move away so they couldn't see his back anymore, ashamed of his body. Dean gasped as he moved and pulled the shirt off him entirely. He was covered in scars, whipping scars, slashy and puckered scars all over his chest and arms, and lower back. Sam let him look and touch his scars, trembling.

"Did they…" Dean asked and touched the scars softly, Roget examined them as well.

Sam nodded, crying now, head down.

Both Roget and Dean knew why he cried. This boy had been beaten and whipped all his life, abused in horrible ways. No wonder he was so afraid. Dean had not been through half what Sam had.

"Tell us." Dean urged and helped him pulling the shirt back up to cover his torso. "Tell us what happened, please, Sammy?" He kissed Sam softly, "I don't mind the scars, please tell me?"

"Okay." Sam said and pulled Dean's arms around him for comfort. "It started when my parents died. I went to a workhouse. I tried to do good but it wasn't good enough. I got beaten a few times, went hungry others. Then I ran away because I couldn't…couldn't do it anymore. Then I was caught, whipped, returned. Ran away again when it got too bad. Got caught and sent to another workhouse, same thing happened, beaten lots and tried to do good, then whipped, got whipped a lot. Then the masters tried to…tried to touch me…in bad ways, I ran, got whipped, ran again, brought back, they'd let me heal then do it again. I ran away and was hiding in women's clothes when Dean found me. Been with him ever since."

"Love you, scars don't matter. Love your soul, love who you are. Body is beautiful to me, not ugly. Not that you let me see it yet, thought you were shy. I'm shy, too. Never been with a guy…or girl…before you." Dean shrugged, "Didn't want to seem pushy or anything." He looked at Sam now, "Can't believe you felt you had to hide this from me."

"Sorry, just…ugly." Sam said and Dean shook his head emphatically. "Not ugly! Never." Dean said and Sam looked at him sadly, not believing him. Roget took the boy's hand.

"It's okay, Sam. But he's right, not ugly and not your fault, they mistreated you and you stood up for yourself and ran away. They were wrong, not you." Roget said softly and Sam jumped a little, looking up at them now.

"I got them for running away, makes it my fault." Sam said softly, pushing closer to Dean, who held him closer like he wanted him to. "Never, never your fault. You didn't deserve this." Dean whispered and Sam cried, turning in his arms to cry into his shoulder now, Dean rocked and soothed him.

"You okay with us, then? Staying here?" Dean asked and Roget smiled, nodding, eyes on Sam, so broken and hurt. He eyed the boy sadly and sighed, wishing the boy trusted him enough to let him help him more.

"Yes, stay please?" Roget asked and Dean looked into Sam's face, then they both looked at him.

"We'll stay." Dean said and hugged Sam to him again, as he cried. "It's okay, Baby, shhh, it's okay, I'm here, love you no matter what." He helped Sam up and they went back to his room, he lay there and let Sam cry himself to sleep, then kissed his forehead gently. "Love you, Sammy." He stayed that way all night and fell asleep eventually, Sam in his arms as usual.

Later that night, Sam woke up to find Dean's arm holding him. He leaned up on one elbow to look down at the sleeping man. He touched his cut lip and kissed it softly, kissing it better. Green eyes opened immediately and met his. Both boys smiled softly at each other.

"Hi there." Dean said softly, fingers touching Sam's face now. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Sam admitted, he was still ashamed of his scars but Dean made him feel better about them, just a little.

"Take your clothes off. Don't be ashamed of your body, not anymore, please?" Dean asked, "We don't have to make love, just need you to work on not being so ashamed of your body, okay?" His green eyes pleaded with Sam's hazel ones. "Let me heal you, please, Sammy?"

Sam gazed down at him for several minutes before asking, "Do you love me? Really _really_ love me?" His gazed searched Dean's face as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, with all my heart, Sammy, I really _really_ do love you." Dean said softly and smiled.

Sam sat up and took off his britches. He looked uncertainly at Dean, bit his lip and closed his eyes, a tear sliding out and moving down his face. He slowly took his shirt off and sat there afraid to move or look at Dean, shoulders hunched, tense and afraid.

"Can I hold you again?" Dean asked and Sam sat there a moment longer and then slowly lay down in Dean's arms again, not meeting his eyes, crying a little, seeming to curl in on himself now. Dean let him and kissed his cheek, putting arms around him as much as their positions allowed. "I love you, Sammy. I'll be there for you for forever, baby. Never leaving you." Sam stayed the way he was for a long time, hours it seemed, then relaxed into Dean to sleep, cuddling close into him again. "Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Dean." Sam said and yawned, sleeping now against Dean who held him close.

They both slept now and smiled, feeling better now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Time passed slowly for the boys.

Sam was still hesitant to show his body. The only time he did was when he and Dean cuddled at night to sleep. Roget worried about him and John did, too. But they could tell he was slowly getting better. He smiled easier now and was opening more. His instinct was still to hide though. Roget had to force him to start working in the front room, rather than hide in the back, he was reluctant to work with customers and Roget was trying to help him open up to him.

It was working until some men came in and Sam froze, his eyes wide and afraid now, on the men's faces. Roget's eyes narrowed and he approached the men, knowing why.

"How can I help you?" Roget asked a rough looking gentleman holding out some bags of gold. Sam slipped quietly to the back room and hid. No one but Roget noticed it though. Sam looked terrified. Roget wanted these men _out _of his shop.

"I wish to hire you to handle my finances here in America. I am new here and am just starting out, I need a good firm to handle my account." The man said. Sam peeked around the corner and Roget sighed.

"I would love to help you but I am currently overbooked as it is, maybe in a few weeks I will have room to take on another client." Roget said, "I'm very sorry to have wasted your time." He watched their faces flush then get composed again, going for polite but ending up being terse instead.

"I need one now, well, never mind, but I will have to look elsewhere." The man said and left. Roget headed to the back to check on Sam.

Sam was sitting hunched at a table writing figures down, trying to hide his fear.

"Who was that guy, son?" Roget said, sitting across from him and waiting for Sam to look at him.

"The man…the man who kidnapped us. He put us in a cage and was going to sell us." Sam said, eyes on the doorway in case he came back. Ready to hide again if he did.

"A slaver?" Roget asked and Sam looked at him in confusion. Roget sighed. "A slaver takes people and sells them, mostly kids and such to places like workhouses that kind of thing."

"Yes." Sam said and trembled. Roget approached him and bent down.

"Can I hug you?" Roget asked, Sam was terrified of touching for the most part, except with Dean, he let Dean hold him all the time. Sam just looked at him and gazed at him sadly. Roget had almost given up on Sam letting him hug him when he felt tentative arms touch him and hug him, Sam laid his head on his shoulder and sighed, then Roget put arms around him and gently hugged him back. "It's okay, Sam. I won't let him near you, never work for him, honest, son!" Sam nodded into his shoulder and then let go, going to the front room to work again. Roget smiled and followed.

It was a start, at least Sam wasn't as terrified anymore.

That night, Dean held Sam as they went to sleep, except Sam wasn't sleepy now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He leaned up and looked down at Dean, looking thoughtful.

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asked, and Sam smiled.

"I want to do it again." Sam said blushing. He leaned down and kissed Dean softly. Hands touching his face lightly now.

"Do what?" Dean asked, not daring to push it. Sam was still healing. Having the slavers show up had set Sam back a bit. He'd been doing so good up until then.

"Make love." Sam said and worried, Dean had seen his scars, now he didn't love him that way anymore.

Dean read these thoughts on his face and wanted to make them go away once and for all.

"I'd love to, Sammy. Come here." Dean said and kissed Sam again, this time with a deeper kiss and tongues gently touching, tangling. It had been months since they had done this, Sam was struggling and they had been taking it easy. Dean touched his body softly and kissed his neck loving lovingly, "Love you, Sammy. Always will." He kissed every scar, touching each reverently, even the ones on his back, taking his time to let the boy know he did not consider his scars ugly in any way. Then he touched him below and made love to him, putting all his love into it, not rushing it, and just making Sam feel as loved as he really was by him.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, Sam looked at him from his chest, curious.

"Will you…would you…would you like to make love to me, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Let me see your scars, Dean. Please?" Sam asked, fingering the ones on his back, angry slashes against beautiful skin. Dean lay down and let him explore his scars as well. Worried he'd find his unattractive as well. Sam touched each one and kissed them, turning him over to see those as well, kissing and touching his. "Your scars aren't ugly either, Dean. Never think it."

"Then you will make love to me?" Dean asked and, blushing, Sam did as Dean asked, kissing him and his body, then worshiping his body as well, before working him ready and making love to him as thoroughly as Dean had made love to him. Then they cuddled and smiled.

"Love you, Sammy. They will never hurt you again, I promise." Dean said and Sam cuddled closer now.

"Love you, too, Dean. Never let them hurt you again, either." Sam said softly and yawned, both going to sleep now.

Roget and John listened to them and smiled, knowing they had needed this. For months they had not touched and the older men knew they needed to reconnect to heal better. Dean was damaged, too, not just Sam. He just hid it better than Sam did. Roget had been trying to heal both of them as best he could. They deserved this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years passed now and the boys got older, stayed together, working with the two men. When the older men retired, the younger ones took over the companies for them. The companies prospered.

The boys played at being brothers and never married. They were thought to be bachelor gentlemen and harmless, like their adopted fathers before them. Years passed this way and they were happy. Their fathers passed away almost twenty years later in their sleep, good men who dared to love them, two unknown orphans, abused and untrusting as they came.

They'd started as abuse orphans on the run and hiding and ended up loved and cherished with a family that loved them with all their hearts and were able to be together the way they needed to be.

At the ages of 74 and 75, they passed in their sleep as well and descended to Heaven. As soulmates, it was where they ended up anyway. Then they kissed and waited for the inevitable, to be born again and having to find each other in whatever form they were given then.

It was their way after all.

They always found each other every lifetime.

And found a way to be together, even if society disapproved of it, not caring if it did in the end.

As Soulmates, that was their birthright.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Bad Beginnings and Happy Endings

**Plot:** Dane is the Duke's son and he has a problem, an arranged marriage.

His family is broke but has a title.

Samantha is a Count's daughter, with no title but her family has money.

Their families have arranged a marriage between them and are insisting on it.

They run away and find each other. And fall in love. But decide to mess with their parents for daring to try to arrange a marriage for them, even though they are all for it soon after meeting each other. It's just time to be free for a while to get to know each other on their own and also to mess with their parents.

Imagine their parents' surprise when they discover they were together the whole time!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dane was pissed. His father had just sprung it on him. It was unfair. He wasn't something to be sold or bought, but he had been sold as sure as a horse in a field!

"Son, sit down. I have happy news for you." His father had said.

Dane had sat and was confused.

"You are getting married." His father had said.

"No way." Dane had said. Not going to do it!

"You can't back out, it's all been arranged." His father had said and huffed in annoyance. Boy was going to fight him on this one! "We are broke but our title is good. These people are rich but need a title for their daughter. It's a fair bargain, son."

"I can _so _back out. I can't believe you would do this!" Dane said standing now. He wasn't going to bullied into marrying some girl he had never met, no way!

"The money is paid, son. There is no way out but in disgrace for us now." His father pleaded, "It's a good match! A count's daughter. They just want her to have a title and be taken care of."

"Have you even met the girl, honestly, Father?" Dane said.

"No, but I am assured she is the most sought after by everyone in their land." His father said. "I'm sure you will find her suitable."

They argued but it ended the same way. Promises were already made and he would marry at the end of the summer. Unless…Dane got out the window now, and saddled his horse. They couldn't force him to marry someone if he wasn't here to force! He rode off into the morning light and fog, and left a note for his father.

Announcing his decision.

"_Sorry, Father, but I refuse to be bought like cattle. I will not marry this person. I want to choose my own wife and this isn't going to happen if you have your way. I have left and am not coming back. _

_Your son, _

_Dane."_

It said and his father growled, sending out troops to get him back.

But, with his son's rather large headstart, he doubted they'd get to him in time! _Sneaky_ boy.

But he would find him by the end of summer and he _would_ marry the girl, or he would be titleless _and _out on the street, mark his words!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Samantha climbed the trellis and tiptoed away; grabbing a horse and saddle, and riding away.

Her mother and father had told her the 'happy' news. And she had freaked out.

"Dear, we have the best news!" Her mother had cooed.

This didn't bode well for Sammy. When her mother was this happy, something was up. Usually something involving marriage and men she wanted her to meet. Samantha went into the parlor and waited for the 'happy' news.

"I have found you a husband! You will be wed by August." Her mother said.

"_What!"_ Samantha shrieked. This was a new low, even for her marriage obsessed parents.

"He's a Duke, or he will be someday. And we have set up a marriage for you. It's all arranged! Isn't that great?" Her mother said happily.

Apparently she and her mother had a totally different opinion of what 'great' was. A really _really _different opinion actually!

"No, I mean I haven't even met the man! You can't expect me to marry a total stranger…" She protested.

"Lots of people have arranged marriages and turn out perfectly happy with it." Her father said and she rolled her eyes. 'Name one!' she thought but didn't say it.

"I won't do it!" She said with finality.

"Yes, you will. We have sent the money and he has agreed to make you a duchess." Her father said firmly, "This isn't a situation you can say no to."

"I just did." She said and stomped out. No one had followed her but had shaken their heads at her stubbornness.

And that night she ran away.

Her father sent his people after her and hoped to catch her in time.

He would have her back by August for the wedding, if he had to hog-tie her and carry her there himself. He'd even say her 'I Do's' for her! Or she could kiss her fortune goodbye; that should make her say yes!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dane sat in the tavern a few towns away, drinking his pint with his cloak over his head when a person sat by him. He looked over and saw the large cloak over them as well. Apparently he and the new guy had similar tastes in cloaks.

Some men in military garb came in and the guy slid under the table with a squeak of alarm. A definitely _not male_ squeak of alarm at that! They walked around for a bit then left. "They're gone." He told them and they came out to sit again. Hazel eyes met his and he forgot to breathe for a moment. He pulled the hood down and froze.

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was staring back at him in alarm. She tugged the cloak back up and looked around. No one had seen her so that was good. She looked at the man beside her and ignored the feeling blooming in her chest. She ran out the back and he followed, curious where she was going now. She tried to get onto her horse but wobbled, exhausted and starving. She gave up and walked the horse instead. She peeked around the corner and froze again as some men in strange uniforms went into the tavern now and the man that had looked at her ran out the back, crawling on hands and knees. He hid behind a booth and she headed his way, blocking their view of the booth with her horse's body now.

Soon they left too and she smiled down at the green eyed man and…forgot how to speak. She meant to say, "You're safe now." But actually managed "Hi."

She hadn't meant to say that!

"Hi." He said in a rough voice and she groaned. Her stomach betrayed her and gurgled. "You hungry?"

"No." She said but her stomach called her a liar again. He took her hand and they went back in again.

"What would you like, handsome?" The pretty blonde said. Dane barely heard her as he looked at the girl and remembered her face as he had seen it earlier.

"Two bowls of stew and two meat pies." He ordered, and added, "One Milk please."

The wench looked offended at his lack of interest and left, but still got the food and drink for them.

"I'm Dane." He said offering a hand.

"Samantha." She said and sighed. "So what did the soldiers want with you?" She knew a soldier when she saw one.

"You tell me first. What did the other ones want with you?" He said curious.

"I'm…arranged marriage." She admitted.

"Me, too." He said. "My father must be trying to make me come home. I ran off." He said as her hazel eyes met his, as if searching for a lie. Finding none, she relaxed a bit.

"My parents did that too, those were his men coming to look for me." Samantha said softly. "So, you run off because you don't want to marry anyone or because they tried to marry you off to a total stranger?"

"I want to marry, just haven't found someone yet but they want me to marry a guy's daughter. They have money and we don't. We have a title." He said.

Her pulse sped up now. "Not a count, right?"

"Why, yes, how do you…" His eyes got wide and looked at her now.

"You aren't going to be a Duke someday, say no, please?" She said softly, panicking.

"Well, yes, but…" He got it now and they both groaned. "It's you."

"And it's you." She answered. They both chuckled.

"So you ran, too. Huh, thought I was the only one that did that." He said smiling; maybe marrying her wouldn't _so_ bad. He liked her already; there was this…pull there every time he looked in her eyes, too.

"Nope, I'm not against the marriage, but I do take offense to being sold like cattle." She said. He had a nice smile and his eyes were hypnotic, they kept catching hers and she kept staring into them. She saw both groups of soldiers heading in after they got done eating and she tossed the gold onto the table and tugged him under it. "They're here again!"

"Crap, we got to get out of here!" he said, "I like you well enough but…I" They were pressed close here and their heads were touching, her hair smelled like strawberries. Her face was right there, and he gave into an urge. He kissed her. A chaste one but, still, he felt her kiss back. Then they stared at the soldiers again. "Let's get out of here."

They got out the back again, got their horses and trotted away. Their cloaks billowed around them as they rode and they finally rested in an Inn, pretending to be husband and wife. John and Mary Cleary.

They stared at the bed and sat down finally. She tugged off the quilt and grabbed a pillow. Making a pallet, she used her cloak for a blanket and sighed in exhaustion. Soon she was asleep and Dane stared at her now. She hadn't even given him a chance to give her the bed! She had just grabbed stuff and lay on the floor. He knew the gentlemanly thing would be to move her to the bed but he couldn't bring himself to wake her.

He stared at her face as the moonlight traced its soft lines. Her lashes fell full and soft onto her cheeks. Her cheekbones were high and her nose had a cute dip at the end. Her lips were like little hearts, full but pretty. They had been soft, he recalled. Her long red hair formed a red sea around her face now and was spread everywhere.

He reached a hand down and brushed fingertips along her cheek, and saw her smile and heard her sigh contentedly. Then in disappointment when he stopped. So he did it again, earning another contented sigh. He could feel it now, a warm feeling inside him, getting bigger with every look and touch. Getting fuller with every happy sigh she made now.

He was falling in love and he knew it. Father had been right; she was the perfect match for him.

Now what did they do?

He was sure he'd marry her now but would she marry him? He had to be sure.

But how to know…Dane pondered this until he slept.

Then he dreamt of making love to her and their wedding the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They rode out more and soon found themselves in the middle of the countryside and they stole some apples from a tree to eat.

"So, what would get you to marry me? If you weren't forced to, what would you require?" Dane asked.

"Well, you would woo me, we'd talk and kiss, then you would ask me after we were sure we were in love." She said, "I don't object to marrying you, it's the forced part that makes me mad."

"Give me until August and we'll let them find us. Let me show you we should marry then we'll let them…_not _force us to do it." Dane suggested and she considered it. "We have to keep moving though, those soldiers are good trackers."

"Fine, we'll do it your way." She agreed and double checked to make sure no soldiers were around. "I get final say, though."

"Deal." He said, and stood now.

"Deal." She said and stood as well, they rode out again and soon they were far enough away, they sought shelter in a hut nearby. It was cramped so they had to huddle together but it worked. "Hold me tighter." She said as they lay there and he happily complied. Neither could sleep so they settled for cuddling until they could. "So you do like me, right? Not having second thoughts that you really could use our money, right?" It would hurt if he was so callous as to only want the money. He seemed to really like her…

"Roll over, my lady, look at me for a minute." Dane said and she rolled over, and was promptly pressed against a body with a hard bulge in the middle of it. Green eyes looked into hers and she saw desire there. And love. He leaned in and kissed her again, this time it lasted longer and was not _chaste_. "No, I don't like you. Truth is, I am falling in love with you already. I just want you for myself, the money and title does not matter as much as having you."

"Dane…" She said breathlessly as he kissed her again and she put her arms around his neck, kissing him back now. Then kissed until both were flushed and staring into each other's eyes again. His hands touched her back now, slipping under the blouse and brushing her corset, with nimble fingers, he unhooked it, and brushed her bare skin. "We shouldn't…"

"Yeah, it would be…" He groaned as her soft lips tentatively kissed his neck now and moved upward. "It would ruin you…"

"Yeah, then I would have to…" She sighed happily as his hand moved under her dress, moving up her leg, brushing her hip, moving inward.

"No choice but to marry you if we did…" He moaned as her hand moved under his shirt now, gentle fingers touching his hot skin, and hesitantly touching his chest, playing softly with what she found there. "We should…"

"Make love now…" She said and now they kissed deeper and deeper, and soon they undressed and pressed together but in a new way. "I'm a virgin…is that okay?" He seemed so knowledgeable, and…were they going too fast? Didn't feel too fast…but nothing with this man felt normal. It was all so confusing and intense. "You will marry me if we…do this, right?"

"Happily marry you. Whether we do this or not." Dane said kissing along her ear and sucking softly on the skin of her neck now. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sammy said and sighed as he suddenly stopped all attentions. Disappointment flared and a tear slipped out. So he didn't…damn it! He had changed his mind about her after all. She went to get up and dress again when she suddenly found herself pinned beneath him, and her legs were parted as he touched her down there. It felt so new to her now and she moaned at the sensations he was creating in her. They entered her and gently moved now, she moaned again, seemed unable to stop moving desperately for more now.

Dane watched her move and moaned as well, she was _perfect!_ So beautiful and she was so ready to be his now. He had seen her disappointment before and knew why. He wasn't leaving her; he was just adjusting his position in the hut with her. He hadn't meant to make her feel unloved there. "You sure you want this? We could wait…" He didn't want to rush her. His brain screamed they were moving too fast, they should stop and wait but…neither seemed to be listening to their brains at the moment.

"I'm…_sure_. Waiting…" She said and fought to find the rest of that thought. Her body was too full of warmth and want, her thoughts fleeing like cattle when a rancher whistled now, fleeing in all directions. "Need you." She finally managed one thought, a good thought, "Never leave me!"

"Never going anywhere." Dane agreed and pushed himself in now, going slow and barely moving as he tried to lessen her pain. Soon he was in and her maidenhead was broken. They kissed now, tongues touching, hers seeking his and tangling as their bodies moved and they moaned for more. Hands gripped each other, and she scratched at his back as her pleasure filled her.

"I love you, I love you!" She repeated over and over now.

"I love you, Sammy!...Mine now forever!...Love you…" fell from his lips as well.

Soon they felt their releases pull through them and he pulled out as his came out, trying to spare her children for now. He watched in wonder as her release came out and thought he had never seen anything as sexy as her doing that. So they did it again all night, him pulling out and watching her do that again and again, touching her down there as she did, making her arch and do it more.

She lay there happily and he moved up to hold her close now. They kissed some more and smiled as sleep claimed them finally. "That was amazing, Dane." Sammy said shyly, burying her face in his neck as she admitted this. "We can do it more later, right?"

"Yes, we will make more love later." Dane promised, "You were _perfect_, Sammy, all I ever wanted in a woman. Going to marry you."

"Yes, you are." She said, looking at him again, kissing him softly for a moment. "I do love you, you know."

"Me, too." He said and smiled, kissing her back then pulling her to his naked body to sleep. Her body felt cold so he pulled a blanket over them more, giving her most of it since she needed it more. The next morning they made love again and dressed, riding away.

They would ride and hide, the men would pursue them. Their parents would fume and curse their stubbornness. They would smile and kiss, make love often. Enjoying their freedom together this way. Days became weeks, weeks became months and soon it was the end of July and they knew they would need to be found now.

"Dane, I don't want to be found." Sammy said, caressing his skin one morning.

"Me either." Dane said but added, "It has to be done though. It's only for a few days, honey."

"No, not that. I meant I want to go home with you." Sammy said, "I don't want to be apart from you, even for a few days."

"Okay, we'll go to my home then. Both of us. Father is going to be surprised." Dane said in amusement as he pictured his father's face. They easily evaded the soldiers and were at his house in two days' time. He knocked on the door and it was opened by his father. Who stared at them in horror.

"This is Samantha LeGrange, the Count's daughter. This is my father, Robert Paxson. Duke of Parsons." Dane said and now his father glared at him.

"So you two were together this _whole_ time!" Robert said in annoyance as they reclined in the parlor, Dane cuddling his soon-to-be bride to his side. Refusing to let her go.

"Yes." Dane grinned, and she smiled back at the man, too.

"But _why_…how did you _find _each other? What have you been doing all these months?" He said weakly, knowing already.

They had been playing with their parents, and being together if that mark on their necks was any indication. He didn't say a word; they _were _betrothed after all.

They told their story and their decision to be free for a while before coming back. "We were going to let the men find us and bring us back then marry anyway; but Sammy here insisted on coming with me to here and didn't want to be apart. So I brought her with me." Dane said with conceited smirk.

The Duke stood up and went to summon a rider. He wrote out a message and ordered the man to take it to Sammy's father, John, the Count of San Perle. He shook his head and finally said, "You hungry?"

"Yes, please." She said and Dane gave her a tour of their home while the food was prepared.

Robert had to admit she was very beautiful and perfect for his son. They seemed very happy. After supper, they took a walk and returned soon after, retiring to his room together. He could hear them making love and smiled.

Such a _good _match!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding came and was beautiful, leaves fell around them and breezes fluttered her veil softly as they said their vows. They gave their families mischievous looks and smirks, kissing after putting on her ring and his. They drove off in the carriage and their parents only smiled.

"They were going to marry the whole time, weren't they?" Sammy's mother said, pursing her lips in annoyance at her daughter's behavior.

"Yeah, they just wanted to make us squirm." Robert agreed.

John laughed and looked at his wife, "Mary, remember when we got married?"

She laughed, "We ran off too. Our parents were pissed and then we showed up the day of the wedding, dressed and ready. Teach them to arrange _our_ wedding!" They shrugged at Robert's look. "Yes, we have an arranged marriage, too. They were good matchmakers, our folks." John said proudly; they had found him the perfect wife. "She is all I ever wanted in a wife."

Robert didn't comment on the symmetry between her folks' marriage and what Dane and Sammy had done. He knew they already got it. So did he.

"Sneaky brats!" He happily grumbled as they headed inside again.

Back in their carriage, the couple kissed and had no thoughts but that of each other.

"Meddlesome parents!" Dane cheerfully groused, smiling into his Sammy's lips.

"Where would we be without them?" Sammy said and they kissed some more.

Neither really caring to ever stop either.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They had three children, two boys and one girl. They lived happily for many years, Dane becoming Duke shortly after he returned from their honeymoon.

They died in their sleep together, kissing one last time. Something they never seemed to tire of, even after all their years together. Dane loved to kiss Sammy, they did it all the time, to their children's shocked dismay.

Their grandparents just smiled and kissed as well, making the children flee in horror usually. But on their passings, those same kids reflected that maybe being in love wasn't _so_ bad. The kissing wasn't so _horrible_.

Especially when done thoroughly and very _very_ often.

And resolved when they married to do just that.

To kiss their loved ones senseless, every chance they got.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Blood On His Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. I do own Dane and Ruth though and their parents and their kids. All the rest involving the Winchesters goes to Kripke and the others.

**Warning: This relates to Nazi Germany and Hitler's treatment of the Jews! Don't read if this upsets you. It does not support his agenda but does portray the death of Jews at the hands of some Nazi's. This could be disturbing to those who are sensitive to this kind of thing. I am sorry if this offends anyone.**

**The main character is German but does not feel right about the treatment of the Jews and seeks to save them as best he can but at a terrible price…**

_**(Beginning of the Winchester Curse, aka why the Winchesters have the worst luck and the hardest lives of anyone they know.)**_

**Plot: **Dane is a German soldier caught in a war he hates and desperately tries to help the Jews he is finding so the others can't hurt them. The problem is there is no way to save one family and still save their greatest treasure, their daughter. He must make a painful choice and it will haunt him for the rest of his life and theirs.

Thanks to one horrible violent act and neverending torment over it, the Winchester line is born and so is their bad luck and their Curse that is now borne in their blood.

xxxxxxxxxx

The German soldier approached the frightened family. He _hated_ his duty. He had managed to '_lose_' the three families he'd found so far and they had gotten away but this one was harder to hide. They had no hidden places or tunnels and the others were close on his heels.

"I can't…I can't get you out on time…I don't know, do you have spaces to store things in your floor?" He mentally cringed as their faces, they were too poor for that and they _all _knew it. They heard the door break in and Dane knew he had snuck in before them too late to save them. He had managed to get ahead of them with the other three but not this time.

"Are you Jewish?" The father asked, worried and preparing to sacrifice of himself for their daughter.

"No, protestant." The soldier said, desperate to save these people.

"No choice _really_…" He said looking at his wife and she nodded unhappily, "You shoot us, okay? Don't let them take us to those camps, _please?"_

"But…" Dane said softly, "I've never done _that_. _Never _shot or killed anyone before!"

"Then make us your first and last, and never kill again! God will forgive you, you are saving his people." The man said and thrust his daughter to him, pulling her from behind him and causing her to trip at his feet, face so afraid and tear stained.

Dane felt his heart fill with love at the sight of her hazel eyes staring up at him. Her eyes stared into his with a new feeling she had never known before either.

"What are your _names?_" He asked as they pounded on bedroom door nearby, and they were close! "Hurry, tell me!"

"Joseph Holtzman, she is my wife, Naomi Holtzman. My daughter's name is Ruth." He said and asked, "Love her and protect her, she is our greatest treasure, and we would die for her now, if you would allow us this one request. Keep us from going to die horribly in the camps, her raped and hurt then used up in the camps, or worse, gassed. Please spare her our deaths. Don't make her watch us die when you do it, either?"

"I won't do it." She said and took a gun from his holster. "I would rather die in the camps!"

"No, not her, not her!" The mother begged now and they were at his door now, kicking it in as they spoke, the parents ran under the bed and pretended to hide. "Out to the roof, hide there, _now!_" She ordered, "If you _ever_ loved us, you will obey our wishes now!"

Ruth ran out the window and got to roof, hiding by the fireplace, crying silently into her hands.

Dane took his gun out and sighed, "I'm so _sorry_…" They motioned frantically for him to finish and then nodded, they scooched back more and gave one last prayer for their lord God to forgive the man this and not condemn him for it but to bless him for it, and then asked he receive them into Heaven now, that the man did not lose his nerve and his shots would kill them and not miss.

Dane shot them while crying as the door broke and the others rushed the room. The others clapped his back proudly and left him there. He knelt down and took their wedding rings for Ruth to have and the Locket her mother had worn. "I'm sorry!" Dane cried and then left, stashing them in a pocket.

Later he crept in and got Ruth down, and they burned the house down since he could not bury them without the others knowing of Ruth. Then he fled to Switzerland with her. Where they married and were happy enough. He converted soon after, becoming Jewish for her, too. He knew their customs and knew he would be disrespecting her and ruining her in the eyes of her people by being with her as a protestant, so he changed for her as needed to spare her that dishonor.

He married her after the conversion and in a Jewish ceremony, as was their custom.

He held her afterward as they danced, "I love you, Ruth Do you hate me for what I did to your parents? I loved you the moment I saw you, and swore to always love and care for you." He kissed her hair softly and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, I have never touched a gun since, will _never_ kill again!"

"You didn't kill them, you saved them. I knew that when I went to the roof. And you saved me, and I loved you instantly, too." Ruth said softly.

"I will love you forever, Ruth. Never leave you." Dane said and She kissed him lovingly when the music stopped. "I will always be there for you, always _save _you." She sighed happily and let him just hold her now, two lone people on a silent dance floor.

They had children soon after, one girl and, a year later, another, a boy this time. Then twins and a spare in another three year span. All grew up strong and brave, all Jewish as well. They taught them their ways and they married others, found love and cherished their parents but never knew the bloody and horrible price they had paid to give them this life freedom from the Nazis, not only the grandparents they would never know nor the way Dane's heart and soul shattered to pieces as he murdered them as they had begged them to.

He still felt the pain and horror of what he had done. They still came to him in his nightmares, haunting him in his sleep or when he closed his eyes. Their bloody bodies imprinted on his eyelids, the sounds of the shots echoed in his ears, ricocheting through his memories. His back where they had patted him still felt dirty. He still hated it when someone said he did a good job and he moved from their hands when they went to pat his back in congratulations. He never felt like he did anything good anymore…not since _then._

Ruth saw her husband's suffering and was at a loss to fix it. She didn't blame him for anything he'd done; she loved him for what had done, well, not the dead parents part but doing as they asked and saving them from an enslaved existence. For being strong enough to do it. And saving her from those _monsters!_

He didn't see it that way. He loved that he had saved her but could never get past the rest. He would not touch a weapon. Ever again.

And then a man caught him in the street, another former Nazi, and saw his Jewish cross at his throat when his shirt moved. The man stopped regaling him with tales of glory, all entailing killing Jews which sickened him and made him wish to kill him just to shut him up. Then he called over some other former Nazis and beat him bloody, until he was near death, during which he got one of their guns and killed them all so they would not go after his family for his betrayal of the Nazi cause, their secret cause still, he knew that, too. The man had as much as told him that before.

Then Dane fell to the ground and bled out, feeling death taking his eternal torment away. She ran to him from a nearby shop and held his head in her lap, "Dane…no, _don'_t…" Ruth begged and the shop keeper ushered the kids into the shop to call the police. "_Baby!"_

"I deserve _this_. My death for theirs." Dane said calmly, "No matter what you say, it was wrong and I have paid my punishment for it, always carried it and endured it because I _did_ deserve it and more. I was happy with you, and them, our children. I do not regret saving you or marrying you, or anything that followed. I have always regretted they had to die so we could have this and that I had to kill them to give you it." He coughed up blood from a lung now and touched her face gently, "My punishment is…not sure if it's done. Might go to Hell for it, maybe not. But I do regret leaving you and them this way…I love you, _always_ have!"

"I love you, too! Don't…don't _die!"_ Ruth sobbed and kissed him one last time, feeing his dying breath in her lips when she broke it off. "_Dane_…"

The cops came and she said she had seen it all. They had jumped him and were beating him, she had been too afraid to interfere but then he got one of their guns and shot them but it was too late to save him, he was died in her arms. The cops left and the doctors came and carried him away, her husband and love. Her broken lover so broken and dead on a stretcher, blood on her clothes, _his_ blood.

His death burned into her brain now as her parents' deaths had been seared into his. And it became to her as theirs had to him.

She still raised her children in the faith and did her best for them, but a large piece of her was missing, taken with her husband and only he could give him back. The others saw her pain and felt it. Their father gone by Nazi hands, like their grandparents, the _murdering_ bastards!

Never knowing the truth and they _never _would if she had her way.

She passed in her sleep with tears on her face years later and they mourned her hard. Blamed the Nazis for taking part of her from them when they had killed their father but not hating their parents. They had loved them and done their best. They had loved them.

Life moved on for them and their family grew until one day, one of their kids met a woman, Juliet Winchester and fell in love. Then they married and thus began the Winchester line.

A line now wedded in death and pain, along with self-sacrifice, murder, and, best of all, Love. A curse borne within it now, carried in the blood itself, an atonement they would be destined to pay for their whole lives now. Blood Dane had shed and torment he had carried over what he had done also making theirs a tormented existence just as his had been since that_ horrible _day…when he had gotten their blood on his hands and on his soul as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(In Heaven)

Ruth ran to Dane who also ran to her smiling now; he had been waiting for her. She felt her missing piece slip back into place as he laid her on the grass and made love to her again. Their souls clicked in place and their connection flared again, as their love poured through them.

Later, they went to her parents, who awaited her too. They loved Dane and they had never once hated him for what he had done, in fact they loved him more for it. Dane was happy to be with them now and he did not feel guilt anymore for killing them. There was no pain or regret here in Heaven, only _Love_. And they embraced it freely.

Then returned to their Heaven and sat looking around, "Why a field?" Ruth asked her husband.

"I don't know. It was just here when I got here." Dane wondered why their heaven was a field, too, but didn't question it too much. It was a pretty and peaceful field, after all.

"That car? It is _strange_. Is it ours?" She looked at the Impala curiously.

"Yes, but I was told it was ours, for a later rebirthed pairing of us. They drive it, I think. Although I do like it now. Would you like a ride in her? I mean it. I keep calling the car a '_her_'. Don't know why…" He thought this was weird but, again, he didn't question it.

"What are _those?_" She pointed to the sky as fireworks filled it with many lights and beautiful patterns.

"Not sure, but they _are_ pretty. I have them to watch every night. I think they are for the someones we get reborn as. The same ones that car is for; it feels that way." Dane said happily.

"I like them, too." she said and cuddled closer, then asked, "We love each other then, too. _Don't_ we?"

"Yes, like we do in every lifetime we live in; we get to love and belong _only_ to each other. It's our way. I find you or you find me. We're soulmates. It's why you felt a piece missing and why I did, too, when I died in your arms. That _kiss_ you gave me then… _wow,_ what a send off!" Dane said grinning, "You are the best kisser _ever_, Ruth. Always thought so."

"You are, too." Ruth blushed then watched the fireworks with him again now.

"I love you, Ruth." Dane said pulling her closer as they kept watching them take on new patterns now, some fell in golden showers now and others flew out in several bright points and exploded suddenly now. "Wow, those are new. So pretty!"

"I love you, too, Dane." Ruth said and smiled up at the sky. "I like the golden shower ones best I think."

"Me, too." Dane said and kissed her neck, "Our Heaven is strange…but I like it for some reason."

"Yes, I do, too." Ruth agreed, picking a flower and slipping it in her flowing hair now,as bright light lit her face and eyes, and Dane saw double images, one face over another, her dark hair and hazel eyes,with an angular male one with shaggy brown hair and softer colored hazel eyes glowing like hazel suns. She looked at him and saw double as well, a male face as well, smooth but rough shaped, too, with petal-like lips of the pinkest rose color, green eyes like the grass they sat on, and short cut blonde brown hair with gold highlights in the light of the fire works' light.

Both marveled at what they now saw before it faded from them now, vanishing and leaving their own faces in their places and sighing softly, not knowing what it had been but not caring either. That lifetime would come on its own, no need for them to acknowledge it now. Both faces had such love on them though, soft and enduring love in those eyes that had gazed at each other for a moment, connecting in that one moment in Heaven before they were born. Those men would love each other so damn much and this would be their Heaven someday and that would be _their_ car, and those fireworks would hold more meaning to them than they _ever_ could have for Dane or Ruth.

But they let these thoughts be just that, thoughts. And cuddled under the fireworks' light once more and felt their Eternal love fill them with peace and happiness once more. Then they rested on the grass and enjoyed their heaven together, as they always did when their souls got there, joined by their soulmate connection every time it happened. They waited to reborn and wondered who they would be next time and what it had to do with the field, the fireworks, and that _beautiful _car. And those beautiful _men_ they had glimpsed for a moment in the fireworks' light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
